


Legacy

by amandalee727



Series: Legacy [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Clans AU, Historical Fantasy AU, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark, Parental Abuse, the abuse lasts briefly in the beginning of this but Tony will eventually be away from it, tribal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandalee727/pseuds/amandalee727
Summary: All Alphas thought the same. They all saw Omegas as property. Best-case scenario, they saw them as people whose only duty should be mothering children for their legacies.He didn’t care how devastatingly handsome Steven was. Or that he had the loveliest laugh Tony had ever heard. Or that he had shoulders that had, seemingly, been shaped by the gods themselves.He was absolutely, irrevocably, NOT marrying that Alpha!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, another one! This idea, tropey as it is, has been eating away at me, so I had to start on it!
> 
> The basic idea behind the setting here is a historical tribal/clan AU that's set in kind of a fantasy world where there are separate clans ruled by Lords. More of the world lore will come through as the story progresses!
> 
> Tony is an Omega, and Howard believes that the future of his clan needs an Alpha leader that he can trust. Thus, the proposed marriage of Tony and Steve. I won't spoil anything else!
> 
> Thank you for reading, leaving kudos, and leaving a comment! Especially the latter! I can't tell you how appreciative authors are for some feedback, even if it's just a few words!!!

“You’re not what this clan needs. You’re a disgrace. Why have the gods punished me so, by giving me a son like you?”

Tony should be used to the words by now. He’s heard them every day since he presented at the young age of just sixteen. Undeserving. Useless. Meek. Omega.

At least, that’s what his father thought of him. Apparently, a lot of people thought that way, though Tony had never understood why. He supposed that Omegas’ ‘natures’ were to be demure. To be in the houses, care for the pups. They weren’t leaders. At least, that’s what was said about them.

He wanted to scream back at his father when he heard those sour words. He knew it wouldn’t get him anywhere, though. Any kind of outward resistance would only lead to more disappointment and possible punishment.

His mother, a beta whose calming scent was known throughout the entire tribe, would do her best to meet up with Tony after the fight and calm him down. She tried every single time this happened. She’d make excuses for her husband, of course. He was raised in that mindset. Just let him simmer down, he’ll be fine in the morning.

“Oh, how he used to look at you with love, my Anthony. You were his pride and joy until that day,” she would say, regret and sadness tinting her voice. Like it was his natural biology’s fault for Howard’s anger.

“He wasn’t proud of me, even when he thought I’d be Alpha,” he would say back, even though it would fall on deaf ears. Perhaps, when Tony had been very young, Howard had been a proud and hopeful father. Though, Tony had distinct memories of his childhood, even before his presenting day, where he wasn’t good enough in training. Or he wasn’t good enough during a hunt.

He raised his chin up at his father, a little defiant, and he knew no good could come of that either, but he did it anyway. He could see the fire raging in Howard’s eyes. The older Alpha man had probably consumed a little too much mead tonight, no doubt. That always got him going. He’d lament about not having a proper Alpha heir to his clan, how he’d be leaving their people to chaos when he passed.

“Don’t you dare. Don’t you dare give me that look. I’m your father. You can’t even be an Omega correctly, can you? You have to be the most ostentatious, ornery Omega there ever was,” Howard continued, spitting his words in his rage.

He reached out and put a rough hand on Tony’s chin and forcefully tilted Tony’s head downward. “When an alpha is speaking to you, you do not look them in the eye. I am your better, your superior. Can’t you even wrap your head around that? If you’re going to be an Omega disappointment, at least be a decent one.”

In his grief, Tony wanted to cry. He wouldn’t give his father the satisfaction, though. He had no choice to look down, his father’s hand was strong and his gaze was forced down to his feet. Tony’s hands clenched into fists at his sides, but he didn’t dare strike.

Howard took a deep breath and actually seemed to calm down a little, much to Tony’s surprise. “There. That wasn’t so hard, now was it? Your disappointing subgender could be useful if you’d just act like you’re supposed to,” Howard said, his voice now sickeningly, falsely fond.

Tony closed his eyes tightly to the sound of it, the mockery of fatherly care. Somehow, he knew that even if he’d been an Alpha, he’d never be good enough. He didn’t understand why, but he knew it to be true.

“Now. I’m getting older. And because of your failure to present how you should have, we’re going to have to involve an outside clan, as you know,” Howard said with a little more sourness. That was better. Tony was used to that tone.

“Somehow, by the grace of all the gods, someone has accepted my offer to take you.” When Howard said this, Tony’s gaze immediately goes back up to his father, brown eyes wide with fear.

“Father, no. Please don’t marry me off to some random Alpha. You know that isn’t what I want,” Tony pleaded, even though he knew it was useless. He couldn’t spend his days tinkering and inventing in his tent, even if the tribe used a number of his inventions widely. He didn’t get credit for them of course, because how could an Omega mind come up with such things?

Howard’s gaze was like fire again as Tony spoke up and the Omega knew he’d made a mistake. Howard raised his hand as if to strike him and Tony inwardly prided himself on the fact that he barely flinched and didn’t break eye contact.

The blow didn’t come. Howard’s hand shook in the air for a moment before falling to his side. “You cannot speak to me like that, Tony. How many times do I have to remind you? And when this Alpha comes to visit, you will be on your best behavior. If he decides to marry you, it’ll be a blessing for this tribe. I can only hope that you provide the combined tribes with a worthy Alpha heir.”

“He’s coming soon, isn’t he? That’s why you won’t strike me,” Tony said with a quiet, but accusatory tone. Howard glowered at him, and didn’t deny it. Tony was highly observant. He knew it wasn’t because his father changed his mind at the last second, realizing he would hurt his son. The Alpha would be here soon, and Howard didn’t want Tony to look like damaged goods.

“Who is he? I have at least the right to know that, surely?” Tony asked of his father, crossing his arms over his chest defensively. He wasn’t stung by the fact that his father had been going to hit him. He was used to it. Though, when it came to the physical blows, Howard did always look like he regretted it once he was sober. Not that that particular fact excused him at all, in Tony’s mind.

Howard shifted, posturing slightly, but Tony didn’t back down. He didn’t care what an Alpha did or said, he wouldn’t be some demure, barefooted Omega. Not that he thought anything less of soft-spoken mothers who cherished their life at home. But that wasn’t him. He was a thinker, an inventor. He didn’t want a mate or children, at least not right now.

“The Rogers clan, from the North. Their numbers have severely dwindled after a recent plague. It claimed the life of their Lord, Joseph Rogers. His Alpha son has only been Lord of their clan for a few years,” Howard told Tony, who actually did listen for once. The Rogers clan. He’d heard of them, but the Starks didn’t usually come into contact with them. They weren’t an enemy but they weren’t allies either.

“Young Steven has agreed to meet to discuss a possible marriage, as well as the merging of our two clans when I pass. Luckily, he just might be desperate enough to take you, considering the population of his clan is so thin,” Howard growled out.

Tony took all this information in quickly. “And…when will he be getting here?” The Omega asked his father, trying to look amenable to the idea of marriage, just to get more information out of him. The more he had, the better. He was not marrying this man; he didn’t care what anyone said.

“He’ll arrive within the week. If he agrees to the arrangement, you will be marrying him. No questions, no fits. This is the best possible scenario, and the only way our bloodline will continue to lead these people,” Howard told him bitterly. He didn’t give Tony a chance to respond, leaving the tent with an authoritative air.

Tony felt sick. He didn’t want to marry some random Alpha. He didn’t want to leave the clan or be some random young Lord’s plaything. He just wanted to stay here and keep inventing, keep thinking. His mind was too full of ideas for him to just settle down and be a mother.

He felt like he could cry, but he didn’t. He kept it together as he made his way to his own tent. He wasn’t getting out of this. If he wanted to avoid it, he’d have to run away and he knew he wouldn’t last in the wilds. He was a Lord’s son, an inventor. He wasn’t a particularly good hunter or survivalist; at least he didn’t think so. It had never been put to the real test.

His mother met him in his tent a couple hours later, as expected. She fixed him with a sympathetic glance as she crossed the space and sat down at the foot of his bed, among all the furs. “Anthony, my dear,” she started, brown eyes searching for any emotion on Tony’s face.

The young man turned his face away from her, remaining silent for a long moment, before finally speaking up. “I don’t want to marry, mother. Please. You know I’m meant for more than this…for more than just being a breeding mare for the good of father’s…legacy,” he spat the last word like it was acid on his tongue.

Maria stared at him a moment before heaving a soft sigh. “It’s an Omega’s duty, Tony. To take an Alpha, to carry on the line. If you were an Alpha or Beta, it would be the same. You’d marry an Omega and have an heir. It’s how things are done.” She at least sounded a little regretful.

Tony fixed her with a bitter glance. “Perhaps…but can I not even choose who I’m meant to marry? Does it have to be some random Lord I’ve never met before?” He didn’t necessarily want a mate at the moment, but if he ever did, he’d at least like the choice of selecting who it was.

“You are a Lord’s son. You don’t have that luxury,” Maria said with a shake of her head, her soft brown curls falling over her shoulders. “I’m so sorry Tony. I know this isn’t what you deserve, my precious boy, but it’s what you must do. Otherwise, our clan falls into chaos when your father passes. That or Obadiah takes over, and…well, I’d rather not have that be the case.”

His mother had never trusted Obadiah. He was one of father’s closest advisors. He’d been around all Tony’s life, and he’d never thought anything malicious about him. Though once it was clear Tony was an Omega, there had been obvious changes. Obadiah was obviously hoping for the crown to be passed to him. 

Howard hadn’t denounced Tony’s right to rule the clan, surprisingly, but had searched endlessly for a deserving Alpha to look over him. Of course, Tony’s attitude had chased most prospects away.

It had been four years since he’d presented, and Tony had been just starting to gain hope that his father would let him be a ‘spinster’, as it were, and pass on the clan to him anyway. Not that he wanted it, but still.

Alas, all good things come to an end. His intended Alpha would be here within the week and no doubt this Steven would put an end to Tony’s puttering in the workshop, claiming it wasn’t fit work for an Omega, or whatever the case may be.

Tony surprised himself when he felt a sob wrack his body. His mother looked immediately concerned and even more saddened and wrapped him up in a warm embrace. He cried in her arms for a solid fifteen minutes before pulling back. “Ugh…I’m just proving him right. Sitting in here, crying,” he said quietly, half to himself and half to his mother.

Maria tutted and wiped away his tears. “It isn’t merely an omega thing to cry, my darling. We all have emotions, and I know you must be very scared. You’re so brave, my beautiful son. Please, at least try? I’ve heard good things about Steven Rogers. I hear he’s a kind young man,” Maria told him, trying to be helpful.

Tony actually did feel a little better about that. Kind rumors were a good thing. And the Alpha was young, at least. Howard could be marrying him off to some ancient Alpha who wanted a pretty young thing.

Tony nodded, trying to look like his mother had convinced him. “Okay, I’ll try.” And he would, for her. Sometimes she ignored her husband’s awful behavior out of love, but she was a good woman. And Tony knew she loved him. He’d try for her but wasn’t promising he’d be ready to marry the man at first sight.

“I’d like to get some rest now, mother. If that’s okay?” He felt so tired all of a sudden. She nodded and stood, before planting a soft kiss on Tony’s forehead and leaving his tent. He watched her go before sinking into his furs. He could cry some more, but he refused. He let his eyes slip closed, and prayed to the gods for the best, for something good to come out of all of this.

The next three days, Tony lived in virtual fear. He was expecting the arrival of his intended Alpha at any moment. The longer time went on, the more he realized it was much more likely that he was going to meet the young Lord that day.

On the fourth day, when the announcement was finally made, and people scrambled to see the arrival party, Tony felt nauseous. His handmaiden, Pepper, quickly grabbed him and pulled him back into his tent.

He could barely think as Pepper fretted over him, trying to get him clean and dressed and looking good for the new arrival. Tony knew she didn’t approve of this either, but she was on the chopping block from Howard if Tony didn’t look good. It was because of this fact that Tony let the other Omega do what she could.

His intended Alpha was out there. With his people, probably talking to his father at this very moment. No doubt he was waiting in anticipation to see his would-be Omega mate. Tony felt numb. He didn’t want this, he just wanted to be left alone, and he just wanted to use his mind for great things. He’d be perfectly content to ignore his body and subgender, thank you.

Though, that wasn’t what Fate had in store for him, obviously. He didn’t know how much time had passed before he looked up into the mirror and saw that Pepper had finished. He’d had a bath just this morning luckily, so that hadn’t been necessary. She’d still run a warm cloth over him and dressed him in the traditional Omega garb of his clan.

The creamy colored fabric was soft, hanging around him in loose folds. Even he had to admit, the color looked striking against his olive skin. His eyes betrayed his true feelings though. There wasn’t excitement shining in them, just numbness, maybe even dread.

Pepper let Tony gather his thoughts for a little while longer as she put a few golden bangles on his wrists. “We have to go now, Tony. He’s expecting you,” Pepper said with a hint of regret in her voice.

Tony swallowed harshly, closing his eyes and taking a deep, shuddering breath. He nodded finally and opened his eyes, determination now set in them. He wasn’t going to be a defenseless, scared Omega. He was going to be himself, and if any luck in the world existed, the Alpha would run screaming.

Howard would no doubt punish him, but who knows? Maybe it would buy Tony another couple of blissful, unmated years. He nodded again, content with that plan. “All right, let’s go,” he told Pepper and he was proud that his voice didn’t waver.

Pepper held the tent flap open for him and he stepped out, charcoaled eyes scanning the gathering. There were people surrounding the middle of the communal space, all vying for a chance to see the foreign Lord. He walked through the crowds, weaving his way through the people who all stepped aside for him. As the crowd dissipated, that’s when Tony caught sight of the man he was meant to marry.

The golden hair was the first thing he noticed. Then, he noticed the pale skin of those in the North. The young Alpha was taking to his father politely, a patient smile on his face. He hadn’t noticed Tony yet as the Omega got ever closer.

Then, the man looked up, catching Tony’s eye and the Alpha stilled, something flickering in his eyes that Tony couldn’t quite place. Underneath that striking blue gaze, Tony almost wavered again. 

He didn’t, though. He kept making confident steps toward the Alpha, not averting his gaze in the slightest. No doubt his father was already angry with him, for not approaching in a demure manner. 

Surprisingly, the Alpha didn’t look offended. He looked…captivated, honestly. Tony knew it was probably because of how he looked. He wasn’t an idiot; he knew very well how good he looked, all preened like this.

“Ah…yes. Steven, this is my son, Anthony,” Howard’s terse voice floated through the air as Tony got close enough to stand in their circle. Their people were looking on with excitement. Some looked disapproving that Tony hadn’t looked away from Steven’s gaze; some were too swept up in the drama to care.

A soft smile, something a little more genuine than the one he’d worn for Howard, bloomed on Steven’s face. “Anthony. It is a pleasure to finally put a face to the name,” Steve greeted, and his voice was butter-soft, yet had a certain authority to it that was undoubtedly Alpha.

“Tony. If you don’t mind,” Tony corrected, brown eyes searching the Alpha’s blue ones. Steven was handsome, almost devastatingly so. It was unfortunate. Some of Tony's more embarrassing, baser Omega instincts were inwardly purring at the sight of the other man.

Howard had a look of shock on his face, and Tony wasn’t sure he’d ever seen his father turn that shade of red before. His father opened his mouth, no doubt to berate his Omega son, but before he could say anything, Steve’s laugh filled the air. 

Oh, seven hells. 

Tony was screwed. He was so incredibly screwed. His plan flew right out the window, and he didn’t even know what to think. The sound of the Alpha’s laugh replayed in his head, over and over, and it was, unfortunately, one of the sweeter sounds Tony has heard in his twenty years of life.

The laugh surprised him so much, his brown eyes widened and his mouth went slightly agape. Howard seemed surprised too but again was cut off before he could utter a single thing.

“Well, Tony. You should call me Steve, then,” he answered easily, looking absolutely delighted at Tony’s brashness, for whatever reason. Tony was absolutely perplexed. He was floored, wordless. And that did not happen often.

“I…well…yes, of course.” Is what ends up coming out of his mouth. Very eloquent. What was he meant to be doing again? Oh, right. He was meant to be chasing this Alpha away with his utter improper behavior. But…the Alpha seemed amused.

Steve just fixed him with a warm gaze and turned back to Howard. “It’s been a most wonderful greeting, Lord Stark. But I wonder if my entourage and I might have some time to settle in? Our horses are very tired from the long journey. I’m sure we’ll be able to talk business later tonight?”

Oh. Business. Okay, there went the butterflies. Business?! As if Tony was just some sort of cattle to be talked about over a roasted chicken and a cup full of wine! Tony let out an offended huff and turned on his heel, back toward his tent.

He heard Steve make a curious, confused sound, but he didn’t care to stay any longer in the presence of the Alpha. He had no idea why this man was so flippant about Tony’s improper Omega behavior, but Tony wasn’t going to fall for the Alpha’s charm!

All Alphas thought the same. They all saw Omegas as property. Best-case scenario, they saw them as people whose only duty should be mothering children for their legacies. 

He didn’t care how devastatingly handsome Steven was. Or that he had the loveliest laugh Tony had ever heard. Or that he had shoulders that had, seemingly, been shaped by the gods themselves.

He was absolutely, irrevocably, NOT marrying that Alpha!


	2. Chapter 2

Tony didn’t come out of his tent until dinner. He would have rather never come out so he didn’t have to see the offending Alpha again, but he knew that his presence was practically required. Pepper was helping him dress up his outfit more for the night and re-apply the charcoal around his eyes when the tent flapped open. Tony looked into his mirror to see who it was and sighed.

“Rhodey,” Tony whined the nickname of his best friend. “Please, don’t make me go. Tell them I’m unwell,” he tried on last desperate attempt to somehow get out of all of this. James Rhodes looked at him with a look that was half-stern and half-amused. Rhodey was a beta and one of the higher-ranked warriors in his father’s army. If he’d been an Alpha, there might have been a chance that Howard would’ve married them, despite the fact that Rhodes didn’t have a royal or privileged background.

“Tony, you know you need to make nice with the people. They’re all going crazy out there with this visit. Your new Alpha is quite a charmer,” Rhodes said with a snort. Pepper hid a bit of a smile as Tony made an angry noise at that.

“Not you too! He is not my Alpha! I’m not marrying that Lord, no matter what anyone says is required of me,” Tony said with an affirming nod as he crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly.

Rhodes raised an eyebrow at him and stepped further into the tent. “Tony, be realistic. Your father is not going to stop looking for an Alpha. If he passes before you marry, half of the clan won’t want to see you in power alone. And this man…” Rhodes gave a bit of a shrug. “This man seems like good people,” he finished honestly.

Tony gave a derisive snort. “Good people! He called our marriage ‘business’, Rhodey. Business! Like I’m something to be signed over,” Tony shook a little in anger. Rhodes sighed and shifted, the metal of his armor shifting with him.

“Okay, not the best choice of words. But I saw his reaction to you. He likes your…certain temperament. I can’t think of too many Alphas who wouldn’t have been offended just by you looking them in eye without permission,” Rhodes said, and Tony knew it was true. Damn it all, but he knew Rhodes had a point.

Tony sighed and smoothed over the soft fabric of his outfit. “He is handsome. And a good, kind leader, I hear,” Pepper offered after a brief moment of silence in the tent. Tony turned saddened eyes on her. If even she was thinking it was a good idea that was saying something. Pepper was someone he could talk to about anything. Being an Omega herself, she knew the troubles and tribulations their sub-gender went through. She knew how grossly treated they were, more than most. 

Pepper had been a slave, sold into the trafficking that was prevalent in the West. When the caravan had come through, Tony had seen her. A small, scared child, covered in dirt. He’d asked his father for her, to be a handmaiden, and surprisingly Howard had agreed and bought her. The first thing Tony did when they’d taken her back to the clan was tear that collar off her neck.

“Fine,” Tony said, breaking himself out of his own reverie. “I’ll give him one more chance.” He looked back up at the mirror and deemed himself to look good enough. Pepper and Rhodes flanked him, as he left, walking toward the communal fires that were roaring for tonight’s feast.

At the head table, set up on a wooden decorated platform, he saw his father on his throne, his mother sitting on his right side. On his left, an empty seat for Tony, and next to that empty chair sat Steve. He was chatting with a redheaded woman lowly, a small smile on his face. She smiled back, and Tony could tell already that she was fiercely loyal to her Lord.

Steve’s gaze found him as he walked closer. The people’s chattering got more excited when they noticed him, which caused all who were sat at the head table to look at him. Tony did not break their gaze. His brown eyes were fierce, challenging, as he looked into Steve’s blue.

The redhead smiled approvingly, surprisingly enough, and it shocked Tony to smell Omega from her, though his smelling was inadvertent, a scent carried by a gust of wind. Steve stood as Tony came up the steps and circled around the table to sit in his seat, only sitting back down when Tony himself was seated.

There was a long silence as Tony settled into his seat. He sniffed a little as he ignored the Alpha’s presence from that point on and went to gather food onto his plate. Hell if he wasn’t going to enjoy the feast despite all of this. He could feel his father’s harsh gaze as well. He didn’t care. Howard wouldn’t dare lash out of him in front of this other clan.

“Tony,” Steve’s butter-soft voice suddenly spoke, making Tony waver for just a second before he poured himself a cup of wine. “I hope I didn’t offend you, earlier.” Was the stupid Alpha still talking? Tony rolled his eyes and he almost startled as he heard a delighted laugh from the redhead, but managed to keep his wits.

“You deserve it, Steve. You must think before you speak. Obviously, this Omega does not take well to bumbling Alphas,” the girl said and Tony turned an interested eye toward her. He could feel his father’s offended stance, though he would not dare say anything to the person Steve chose to have sitting on his left.

“And you are?” Tony only addressed the redhead, sipping his wine casually. Steve sighed and looked like he understood that he’d made an error and deserved the silent treatment to a certain extent. Steve grabbed his own wine and took a drink.

The redhead smiled at Tony, almost conspiratorially. “Natasha, Steve’s Head of Guard.” Tony’s eyebrows shot up at that. An Omega? Head of Steve’s entire military after him? He almost spat out his wine but managed to swallow without choking embarrassingly.

“Excuse me?” He asked, his voice a little small for once. She gave him a thoughtful look and hummed. She didn’t look impressed for some reason and Tony really hoped he hadn’t offended her with his shock. He, of course, knew Omegas were capable of it, but Alphas never gave them the chance.

“Oh, of course. This clan is still run in the old, traditional ways. Omegas don’t have such power here, do they?” Natasha asked, casually; as if this wasn’t a huge political topic that could vastly offend a wandering traditionalist Alpha.

Tony put his cup down carefully on the table. “No…they don’t,” he said honestly. “I hope I didn’t offend, I am just shocked that you’d be given such a responsibility.” He did look at Steve then, curious instead of mad. “You appointed her to her status?” He asked, almost hopefully.

Steve looked a little shocked that Tony was speaking to him all of a sudden. Well, he better get used to the random changes in how Tony was feeling if he was planning on marrying him. “I did,” Steve confirmed with a nod. “She’s more than capable and proven her loyalty to me and my army more than I can count. I see no reason to keep her out of a job that suits her because of her biology,” he finished with a small shrug.

Tony looked at the Lord with wide eyes, still in complete disbelief. “This…sort of thinking. It’s common for your clan?” He wanted to know more, desperately so. Could it be? There were people out there who let Omegas do more than the housework and child rearing? A warrior! Head of Guard, no less! Not that Tony wanted that job, but perhaps this meant that Steve would let him invent!

“My father fought the elders on it endlessly. When the plague hit, the elders and a large majority of the council died. So, the laws were up to me,” Steve explained. Tony had judged this Alpha too quickly, it seemed.

Natasha sighed and shook her head. “Oh, he’s acting all sweet now. Don’t let him get away with his slip!” She exclaimed as she took a sip from her own cup, eyes shining with mirth. Lord Steve grimaced a little.

“I only meant…well, our proposed marriage wasn’t all that was discussed. Despite our dwindled numbers, our land has many resources. Even if an agreement was not to be made of our mating, it was proposed that your clan move some of your people under my regime in exchange for free trade. Your numbers have taken a great toll on your fields, so I’ve heard,” Steve explained easily. It all made sense of course, but Tony was shocked that the Alpha was talking such politics with him. Surely this wasn’t meant for Omega ears? This was the kind of thing the Alpha council and his father saw too.

Tony cleared his throat and nodded, trying to take it all in stride. “Yes, it seems agreeable. Though, my father has final say.” Tony, of course, was educated, but he wasn’t usually included in this kind of talk. The Elders disapproved greatly of having an Omega sit in on council meetings. 

After another moment of silence passed between them, Tony looked Steve in the eye again. “You’re forgiven. I understand now that you didn’t mean it how it sounded.” It was the least he could offer. By the gods, maybe this was the best-case scenario. He got an understanding and liberal Alpha, and pleased his father at the same time.

Steve smiled a little, and again there wasn’t a hint of disagreeableness in his gaze from Tony not breaking eye contact. It was a new, wild feeling. Being able to look into an Alpha’s eyes and not feel fear.

The rest of the night passed well enough. There was a lot of eating and drinking, as well as entertainment from the actors and singers. Tony met a few more of Steve’s main entourage as the night went on as well.

Sam Wilson was a Beta, one of Steve’s best friends from childhood. He was a natural fighter, but since the loss of his mate, he hadn’t wanted to take charge of their hunts and fights. He’d conceded the position to Natasha easily when she’d come along. Tony didn’t ask for details. If he were to marry into this clan, he’d find out on his own soon enough.

Another was Clint Barton. The Beta, apparently, kept claiming to be retired so he could go to the outskirts of their lands to his farm with his Beta wife and two children. Even so, he kept returning whenever they needed him. Apparently, he was so well trained that Steve didn’t worry about him missing most of the training and drills. “He could hit an apple atop someone’s head from a mile away,” Steve had said.

The last two were Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. They were twins, runaways from another tribe that they refused to name. It seemed to scare them to even think about it, so Tony, of course, did not pry. They’d been there since they were young, having ridden in on a horse as children, half-dead. Steve’s mother had taken them in, and they were raised communally. Eventually, when of age, they joined the ranks of Steve’s military.

He felt close to these people already. It was going to be very hard to resist this marriage, and honestly, as the night went on Tony wasn’t sure he wanted to resist it. Steve’s clan sounded freeing, and if Tony could escape his father’s watchful eye, it would be a blessing.

When many of the two clans were stumbling to their tents, Steve walked Tony to his. Rhodes was standing not too far away, as he’d been assigned to be their chaperone. He gave them space, however, making sure he was out of earshot. Tony was glad for it, as he could easily ignore his best friend’s presence as he turned to face Steve.

“Thank you,” Steve said to him before Tony could get much of anything out. “Tonight was good, and I’m glad we cleared the air between us.” He looked extremely genuine in that thought, his bright blue eyes conveying so much honesty that Tony almost looked away.

“I am glad, as well. You must understand. I’m not used to receiving any type of right. My open defiance of this would have me cast out if I was not a Lord’s son,” Tony explained. “It is…quite refreshing to see an Alpha who agrees with how I think.”

Steve gave him a long look as if he was thinking through what to say in his head before he said it out loud. In fact, that was probably what he was doing, after earlier today. “I do not wish for you to be forced into this,” Steve said seriously. “I want your full consent. If we’re to mate, I don’t want you to be unwilling.”

Tony appreciated the sentiment, more than he could figure out how to say with words. He swallowed hard and nodded. “Thank you. You can’t begin to know how much that means.” He briefly looked away, thinking about his own next phrase carefully. “And you? Do you want this marriage?” He asked, looking curious about the answer.

Steve let out a quiet laugh, and Tony felt the butterflies stir deep in his belly. It truly was a delightful sound. “You’re sharp-minded. Strong-willed. Beautiful. I don’t think I could find a better match. I don’t want my Omega to be demure. I want someone who will lead beside me. It seems to me, you have the capability despite your upbringing. That is very telling, that you keep your ground despite it all.”

Tony felt a light flush heat up his cheeks. He hoped it didn’t show, with it being dark out. “Thank you,” he said again. What was with this Alpha and making him wordless? Tony Stark was never at a loss for something to say, ask anyone.

“And so? Am I an agreeable Alpha?” Steve teased a bit and Tony couldn’t help but smile along with him.

“Oh, fishing for compliments are we?” Tony teased back, again feeling the rush of being able to speak to an Alpha so casually. Tony hummed, inwardly calming himself down. “I suppose you aren’t half-bad to look at,” he said with a smirk. That got another tingling laugh from Steve and Tony realized at that moment that he was not going to be able to stop this.

“Marry me. Please. I want to leave this place,” Tony found himself saying in a breathless whisper. His eyes turned from joking to a little desperate, and Steve seemed to sense it immediately. His own features went from joyful to somber as he sensed the shift in Tony’s scent. Fear, anxiousness.

“I will. If it’s what you want, I’ll take you from here,” Steve agreed easily. Tony let out a relieved breath, shaking with it slightly. It was frightening in so many ways. Here he was, agreeing to marry this random Alpha. Agreeing to leave his clan, and all he’d ever known. Of course, he just got abused and put down here, but still. It’s where his family and clan were.

“Father will be glad to hear that I’ve agreed. I’ve chased away every other prospect. He wants an Alpha to watch over me so badly, though I don’t need it. Regardless, it’ll be good on all accounts. I will be free of him and he will think you have me on a leash,” Tony spat out the last part a bit. He still felt so much resentment toward his father, for all he’d endured growing up, especially after presenting.

Steve looked sickened at the implications as well, so Tony took that as a good sign. “I had no idea the laws were so strict here. Stark clan is known for its prosperity. I had thought maybe they were more lenient than most.” Steve sighed and shook his head. “It’s late. And your chaperone is starting to look protective. I’ll tell your father of our agreement in the morning. No doubt he’ll be eager for the ceremony to begin as soon as possible if what you tell me is true.”

Tony nodded in agreement. He startled just a bit when Steve took his hand and kissed the top of it gently. Tony was never one to fall for such things, but coming from this Alpha, it seemed wondrously romantic. Tony smiled, a soft, hesitant thing. He was putting his trust in this man. He hoped to the gods it would work out.

“Goodnight, Steve,” Tony bided before slipping into his tent. Pepper was waiting for him. He heard Steve and Rhodes talk in quiet voices, eventually getting too far away for Tony to distinguish anything. Pepper looked at him, an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

“Well? I saw you talking to the Lord and his people all night. You looked like you were having a great time,” Pepper prefaced as she got everything ready for his night. She didn’t say anything after that, knowing Tony would talk about it if he wanted.

He took a few moments, but he finally told her in a slightly shaky voice as she took off the first of his bangles. “I’m marrying him, Pepper. I’ve agreed to it.” He looked over at her and sees her slight surprise.

“Don’t look so shocked. He has an Omega at the head of his military, Pepper! He’s my best bet. Anyone else my father finds will have me practically in chains.” He knew this to be true. Finding an Alpha like Steve was like a needle in a haystack. The Alpha wanted him too, so Tony needed to jump on this now. “I don’t care if I have to have his children. If he lets me use my mind, it’ll be a victory for me.”

Pepper nodded, seeming to understand Tony’s thought process. “I agree with you, Tony. He is a very nice man, I can tell. He’ll treat you well.” She smiled a little sadly up at him and Tony is confused at first before he connected the dots.

He gasped. “Pepper! You know I’m bringing you with me! Rhodes too, if my father will allow it. And Bruce. There is no way he’ll just let me go to the other tribe without some people from Stark,” Tony reasoned. He put gentle hands on the other Omega’s shoulders. “I would never leave you here.”

Pepper looked relieved. She smiled shakily and leaned into his touch. “I wasn’t sure…” she said softly. Tony tutted and stood, taking off his own robes and giving Pepper a break from it all.

“Like I’m letting you get stuck with some bigot here. There must be an Alpha that thinks just as Steve does in his clan. That is if you want an Alpha at all,” he said as he waggled his eyebrows at her. Pepper blushed brightly and swatted at him lightly.

“Tony! Goodness!” She exclaimed. The topic of Omegas and Alphas finding mates with their own genders, or even Betas, was still an intense political debate. Alpha/Alpha pairs were seen as truly barbaric in some traditionalist’s eyes. Omega/Omega pairs weren’t much better, but they were turned a blind eye to sometimes. Betas being with Alphas or Omegas were more accepted, though traditionalists mostly liked Betas to stick with their own.

“I’m just saying! I thought I saw the redhead staring at you tonight. Natasha was her name,” Tony teased further, laughing as Pepper chased him around the room with a broom.

He felt so light, so full of hope. It seemed almost too good to be true, to be able to take the few people he cared for here, and move to another clan where Omegas could be free to think and do whatever an Alpha could.

When he and Pepper finally settled down and curled next to each other on the furs, Tony let his mind wander a little. Steve, his bright blond hair, and blue eyes. His kind smile and beautiful laugh. Tony never thought he’d feel this way for an Alpha, and it was so sudden as well. The gods seemed to be giving him an out, here.

He let his eyes close and listened to Pepper’s soft breathing beside him. Tomorrow, they’d make the announcement to both the Stark clan, and those visiting from Rogers’ clan. Lord Steven and the heir to Stark clan would be mated. Tony would be leaving this place for good, hopefully to a better life, with a new family.


	3. Chapter 3

When morning came, Pepper was already awake and getting everything ready for him. Tony opened his eyes groggily, squinting against the sunlight that was filtering in through the front of the tent. He let out a soft sigh and burrowed against the furs. He was sleepy but excited. They’d make the announcement today and then hopefully, Tony would be away from this place very soon.

He finally stood and stretched. Pepper smiled at him from the hearth as she fixed his breakfast. His new outfit for the day was folded over a chair and Tony stumbled to it so he could put it on.

“Good morning,” Pepper greeted as Tony slid the silk over his head. It was a rather warm day, like most days in the south. The nights got cold here, but the days were usually warm enough that most people wore thin, draping fabrics. Especially omegas, whose usual dress consisted of things like Tony was wearing now.

He adjusted the folds of dark green fabric. It swooped in a U-shape at his front and went over his shoulders. The fabric dipped low on his back, showing the olive skin of his shoulders and spine before trailing to the floor. He slipped on a few bangles and his sandals before sitting down to enjoy a private breakfast with Pepper.

“I hope the ceremony happens soon. I’m eager to leave here,” Tony admitted softly. He’d miss his mother, though he wouldn’t miss anyone else. Those he cared for, he was taking. That would be a part of this agreement. Surely his father wouldn’t disallow him to take a small handful of people as an entourage.

Pepper hummed and regarded him for a moment. “I’m sure your father will want it done as quickly as you do,” she answered. Tony wasn’t so sure. His father had probably heard a lot of the talk last night regarding Omega rights. He more than likely disapproved of Steve’s stance on things. Maybe he’d change his mind about this particular Lord.

“We shall see,” Tony said quietly, and the rest of their meal was spent in companionable silence. They set their bowls aside and walked out to join the fray of the clan. Most were up and doing their chores and duties by now. He quickly scanned the crowd but did not see Steve among the many people. He was more than likely with Howard, discussing the agreement.

Tony made the decision to go to his father’s meeting tent. He had it all set up for things just like this, meeting dignitaries from other clans to discuss trade and the possibility of marrying his son off. He heard Steve’s voice as he got closer and that only made his footsteps quicker. Pepper stood dutifully outside as he got close to the opening.

Once he parted the tent door’s rich red fabric, the voices stopped, and eyes were turned towards him. Steve and Howard were sat at the round meeting table, parchment spread around them. Steve smiled softly as he saw the Omega, and his eyes definitely dipped for an appreciative glance as well. Not that Tony particularly minded the wandering gaze.

His father actually looked mildly approving for once, something that Tony wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to. It would, no doubt, not last long. “Ah, Tony. Lord Rogers and I were just discussing your impending marriage,” Howard said, as he crossed his arms over his chest. “He’s told me you agreed to it?” He looked hopeful for a confirmation.

Tony squared his shoulders a bit and nodded. “I did,” he answered succinctly. He didn’t want to seem too eager. It would be out of character for him, and perhaps Howard would start questioning a match that Tony was actually amenable to. “I believe our tribes have the most to offer each other. Though the final decision is of course up to you, father.”

Howard looked pleased with that answer. “Yes, of course. While I don’t necessarily approve of his Head of Guard, he’s still a good match,” Howard spoke for a moment like Steve wasn’t there. Tony could tell that bothered the young Lord if the slight clench of his jaw was anything to go by. Luckily, his father hadn’t noticed.

“You will be married in two days time,” Howard decided with an authoritative air. “After that, you will leave with him, and further discussions of sending populations to the North will occur afterward.”

Tony shifted a little. “Father, I have a stipulation,” he said, voice unwavering. Steve looked a little worried about that, but Tony kept regarding his father, who now looked a little perturbed. Howard nodded, inviting Tony to keep speaking, though he was sure that if Steve hadn’t been here, it would have been met more harshly. “I want to bring Pepper with me. Rhodes and Bruce as well,” Tony said.

Howard seemed to think this over for a moment before nodding. “Yes, of course. Rhodes will be a loss in our ranks, but I know you are good friends. He will be assigned as your personal guard,” Howard agreed easily enough and Tony felt relief wash over him. He even offered his father a slight smile.

“Now, with the marriage agreed upon, Steven and I will be discussing things that aren’t suitable for Omegas. You may leave,” Howard dismissed his son. Tony wanted to protest, and he could see that Steve wanted to as well, but they both wisely stayed silent. Tony nodded and quickly left the tent, heart pounding in his chest. He was getting married. And he was actually kind of excited about it.

Pepper walked with him by his side as he left the tent and walked through their clan. He spotted Natasha at a communal fire, Clint sitting by her side and giving many passing Alphas a dirty look. Tony smiled and walked to them, and they smiled back as they noticed him approaching. He saw Natasha give Pepper a glance as well, which was very interesting. He wondered if this clan was more lenient in that regard as well.

“Good morning, future Lord,” Clint greeted him with a grin before leaning over to rotate some meat they were cooking over the fire. Tony felt flattered at the greeting. He’d been groomed to be a Lord all his life, or at least the mate to a Lord, but to hear it and be excited about it was something he hadn’t expected.

“Good morning,” Tony greeted in return before sitting next to Natasha. She smiled at him as well. A few passing Alphas stared at them, and mostly Natasha, who wore the red and blue dual colored feathers in her hair that indicated her status. It was quite a topic of gossip and Tony knew that many of the traditionalists disapproved greatly.

Tony fixed the passing Alphas with an unapologetic stare. They were used to his disobedience, though they still scoffed at it before moving on. “Don’t pay them any mind,” Tony said, and Natasha snorted a bit in amusement.

“My darling, I could take the lot of them down before they could blink twice. I’m not concerned,” she grinned as she pulled one of the finished pieces of meat from the fire. Tony decided that he really, really liked her.

“Will you teach me? To fight, that is. My training stopped when I presented,” Tony asked. Natasha looked surprised and a little disgusted at this news but nodded as she took a bite of the meat on the skewer.

“Of course. You have to know how to defend yourself in this world. Especially us Omegas,” she said this, the regret of its truth clear in her expression. She turned to Pepper next and fixed her with a glinting smile. “And you? I saw you last night, but never learned your name.”

Pepper blushed a bit and wrung her hands in her lap. “You may call me Pepper. I am Tony’s handmaiden,” she introduced. Natasha hummed and regarded her for another moment, clearly interested. Tony couldn’t help his grin, though he tried to hide it by ducking his head a bit.

The two redheads began to talk and Tony eventually went to sit by Clint to get to know the archer better and to let the two Omegas have some time together. The interest there was clear, and Tony did hope for their happiness. The morning bled into the afternoon like this. Sam, Wanda, and Pietro joined them later, and Tony found himself enjoying their company again just like he had last night.

Hours passed with conversation, snacks over the fire and eventually wine as it got later. Steve finally joined them in the later part of the afternoon, looking tired. He perked up when he saw Tony with his close entourage though, and Tony had to hide a pleased smile in his cup as he took a sip.

“Tony,” Steve greeted, with that wondrously smooth Alpha voice that Tony wasn’t sure he’d ever tire of hearing. Just the tone of it struck something in him, something baser, his inner Omega preening at the attention. It would have sickened him if it had been any other Alpha, he realized.

“Hello. I do hope my father didn’t bore you too much?” Tony asked with an amused glint in his eye. Steve took a seat by him on the bench and laughed. The Alpha’s scent hit him fully as a breeze passed by them and Tony had to suppress a shiver. As cliché as it was, describing another’s scent, Tony noticed hints of warm oak. It wasn’t cloying, like other Alphas scents. It was warm and inviting, though it did have the underlying Alpha musk to it.

Steve was, of course, oblivious to Tony’s inner thoughts about how wonderful he smelled, which the Omega was infinitely glad for. “No, it needed to be discussed. Though, I do wish he’d let you stay. You need to know the information as well. I’ll pass it along to you,” Steve said as he took an offered cup of wine from Sam with a smile. Tony was still in awe that Steve wanted him to know the details of the alliance. He tried to take it in stride, though. It seemed as though he should quickly get used to having more rights than he’d grown up with.

Now that the broader details were largely finalized, Howard had decided to make an organized announcement. He did it before most had their dinner when the sun was just setting over the horizon. There was the usual pomp and circumstance as Howard called for a communal proclamation; drums in the background and formal wear. Tony and Steve made their way onto the main dais next to Howard, and the people were chattering with excitement.

They knew that an announcement like this was in the works, and many had guessed already that they were going to hear that there was going to be a wedding and a royal one at that.

Howard raised his hands and the drum beating as well as the cheering and murmuring crowd finally settled down so everyone could listen intently to the news.

“People of my clan, I have great news. Today, there was an agreement for my son and heir to be married to Lord Steven Rogers of the North,” he said, getting right to the point. There was mostly a renewed cheering from the crowd, many glad that Tony had finally found an Alpha.

The union also promised more lands for their future generations, among many other benefits that were hard to ignore. It was no surprise that a large majority were in favor of this marriage.

Tony could see some of the council members and Elders near the front were not so keen, however. In fact, they looked decidedly less than pleased. Obadiah’s intense gaze bore into him and he felt a terrible feeling wash over him. Stane definitely did not look happy about the arrangement and took his displeased gaze from Tony to Steve. Tony immediately felt protective. If Obadiah hurt his intended Alpha in any way, Tony wasn’t sure what he’d do. He’d never thought himself capable of killing, but he just might end anyone who harmed his soon-to-be mate.

This only confirmed Tony’s fears about Obadiah wanting the throne. Now, though, with the wedding impending, there was nothing to be done. The succession was clear, especially if Tony fell pregnant soon after his and Steve’s union.

When the cheering quieted down enough, Howard continued his announcement. “With this union, there is not only a clear and stable succession but other advantages for both of our clans. As you know, our lands are becoming depleted from our numbers.” There was a serious murmuring in the crowd. It had been a cause for concern recently. The rations had been depleting, the number of people in their clan growing too large to support.

“The North’s recent plague has made their populations thinned. Through this marriage, we have agreed that some of us from the South will migrate to the North in exchange for use of lands and for trade,” Howard continued. There was some whispering, excitement but also hesitation. Tony figured not many would want to relocate. The North, though having much to offer in resources, was quite cold and the people of Stark clan were used to their nice weather and silks.

“Volunteers will be taken first and foremost, and afterward, a random draft. Now, to more pleasant aspects. The wedding is to take place in two days time. I will need a helping communal hand from everyone who is able, to prepare for the event and a grand feast!” This, of course, received favor. They didn’t have too many clan-wide feasts these days, with their farmlands depleted as they were. Two in a week was a very rare treat.

Following the announcement, people devolved into celebrations. Though there was some trepidation over the fact that some would have to relocate, it was largely pleasant news. Tony felt relief when he was finally off of the dais and back at the fire with Steve and his people.

Tony sat a little closer to his intended Alpha as the night passed on. Soon, the chill that came with the sun setting started to sweep through, and more fires were lit. People started to dance around the fires with music being played, warming up that way, and through the wine. Tony felt a soft pelt of fur being wrapped around his shoulders and he looked up sharply to see Steve’s smiling face as he gave up his outer layer of clothing.

“You will need new clothes if you’re to live with me in the North,” Steve said softly. “The soft silks of the Southern people won’t do you much good there, though you do look beautiful in them,” he finished, his voice soft. Tony couldn’t help the flush to his cheeks; though he hoped the wine and the now roaring fire would explain it away.

Tony ducked his head a bit, something he never does, as he feels a pull toward the Alpha. Is this how nature intended it? He’d never felt such a connection. Maybe this was what wanting to mate felt like. “I suppose you’re right. I have a few furs, but not many. Even the winter doesn’t make the lands here very cold,” Tony admitted, finally able to bring his gaze back up to Steve’s blue eyes.

Steve offered a kind smile and nodded. “The few you have will do for our trip. There are more once we reach our lands,” Steve supplied. Tony felt a thrill rush through him when the Alpha referred to the lands as theirs, not just his. He pulled the fur that Steve gave him tighter around his shoulders. When the Alpha wasn’t looking, distracted in conversation with Sam, he ducked down to bury his nose in the fur to catch Steve’s scent.

When he looked up, he noticed Natasha staring at him with an amused glint in her eyes, Pepper looking pleased as well from her spot beside the other Omega. Tony flushed brightly and cleared his throat, straightening his posture and ignoring their gazes.

When most were again stumbling back to their tents, Steve walked him back. Tony went to return the fur, but Steve stopped him with steady, gentle hands. “No, keep it. You said yourself; you don’t have many pelts to wear. It’s a gift,” Steve told him quietly. Tony looked up at him, fighting away the flush in his cheeks. Damn this Alpha for making him blush so much.

“Thank you,” Tony said softly in return. Rhodes was not far off, but he was even further than the other night, now that their impending marriage had been finalized. In two days time, they would be mated, sharing a bed. It seemed rather silly to hold to usual courting traditions.

The last of the communal fires were mere embers around them, and Tony did feel a slight chill, so he was grateful for the fur. They stayed close to each other as they stood outside Tony’s tent, and Tony wished they could curl up together now. 

Steve reached up, cupping the side of Tony’s face with his hand. Tony leaned into the touch, closing his eyes. Then, he felt lips against his, soft and pliant. He was shocked for a moment, but eventually, he let himself kiss back. It wasn’t anything too eager. It was an easy, gentle kiss, that didn’t linger for too long. But it left Tony wanting more, desperately so. 

The Alpha pulled away, giving Tony a bit of space as he smiled. “Goodnight, Tony.” Steve’s voice was noticeably deeper and Tony couldn’t suppress the shiver this time. The Alpha’s eyes went a little dark at that, and Tony had to force himself to take another step back.

“Goodnight, Steve,” he offered in return. He would have been horrified by the breathy quality of his voice if it weren’t taking every fiber of his being to make himself not pull Steve into his tent.

He quickly darted into his tent, trying to get himself under control. The kiss, though brief, had been absolutely amazing. He wanted so much more, and it honestly terrified him and thrilled him at the same time.

At another fire not too far away, Obadiah Stane watched the intended pair with fierce eyes from the shadows. “I can’t change Howard’s mind about the union. I’ve told him, that Alpha is far too liberal, but he won’t reconsider,” Stane told Brock Rumlow, the Alpha son of one of the council members. Rumlow gave a scoff into his wine as he finished the last of it off.

“No, there’s nothing we can do about the wedding. It’s happening. Though, there might be something we can do afterward. Let them get married, let Tony take the few he trusts to the barbaric North,” Rumlow said quietly. “If we can’t get Howard to see reason once the Rogers’ influence is gone…we take matters into our own hands. We cannot let the clan fall into Rogers’ hands when Howard passes.”

Obadiah hummed in agreement. “We have to wait, for the perfect moment to strike. Anything else would invoke chaos.” He turned to Rumlow, looking stern. “We have to make sure our followers are everywhere. We have to infiltrate in every imperative aspect of both clans. That way when Howard and Steven’s untimely demises are met…there is no question of who leads,” he said authoritatively.

Rumlow regarded him for a moment. “Indeed. Hail Hydra,” he spoke quietly. Obadiah raised his wine glass to the words and took a sip, his steely gaze still on Tony. 

That Omega would be his, and he would burn the Rogers’ clan to the ground. Stark and Rogers’ lands both would be under his rule, and Hydra’s influence would spread until the entire world was under its, and his, dominion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be aware that there is smut in this chapter. If you're not old enough to read sexual themes, do not. Enjoy!

The two days passed very quickly. Tony’s decision to marry this foreign Alpha was only solidified in that time. Steve was kind, considerate, and very liberal for the age. It was obvious that Steve held a candle for Tony and his brashness, as well. Tony was certainly not going to find another Alpha like Steve. This young Lord and his clan was Tony’s best chance at happiness in a world that limited everything an Omega could do.

He got even closer to Steve’s entourage, too. It was beyond easy to talk with them, and they seemed to like Tony in turn. Tony didn’t even have to think before asking Natasha to join him in getting ready in his tent before the wedding. He’d ask the rest of them, but Betas were not permitted. Even Rhodes had to stand guard outside.

He stood in front of his ornate floor-length mirror, staring at himself as the two Omega women helped to get him ready. He hoped he could get the nervous shaking out of his system before he walked out there to join Steve on the dais, but he highly doubted it. Pepper reached up with gentle hands and slowly dragged sharpened coal around Tony’s eyes.

“Don’t be nervous,” Natasha told him as she fitted the white and gold silks of his wedding attire around Tony’s form. “I can guarantee that Steve is more nervous than you are.” She fixed him with a small, encouraging smile in the mirror. Tony felt flattered by it. He’d quickly learned that smiles from the tough woman were hard to earn. Steve had quietly assured him that Natasha approved greatly of her soon-to-be second leader, and he could tell this just by how many times she smiled in his company.

Tony, despite Natasha’s comforting words, shook like a leaf. “I can’t help it. I’m worried that he won’t want me suddenly. Or that the council will oppose and ruin it,” he spoke truthfully. Tony could tell that Obadiah and many of the traditional Alphas of their tribe disapproved with Steve’s politics. Tony marrying a liberal Alpha hardly counted as him marrying an Alpha at all, in some of their minds.

Natasha scoffed. “Nonsense. Of course, he wants you. I haven’t seen him this besotted in…well, in a long time.” Tony wanted to ask what she meant by that, as there had been a slightly pained expression on her face for a moment before she’d schooled her features. He let it go, however. He had no business prying into Steve’s past like that.

“As for the stuffy council, they’ll deal with it. Howard wants this marriage, so does most of the clan. It would be absolutely foolish for them to oppose,” Pepper piped in as she reached up to place Tony’s formal diadem on his head. It was gold, to match the golden leaf pattern that trailed over the white silk of his dress. A single opal, cut into a pear shape, hung down to rest between his eyebrows. Other opals studded the golden band of the diadem, which was now nestled in Tony’s short dark brown curls.

Tony let out a shaky sigh and tried to calm down. He was comforted by the other Omegas’ logic. He actually managed to get his nervous shaking down enough that the crowd probably wouldn’t notice. Steve might, but he had a feeling the Alpha would not hold it against him. Weddings did tend to cause nerves.

Tony took a step back when they were finished getting him ready. He took a long look at himself. He had to admit that he looked striking. He turned around and appreciated the draped fabric. The dress dipped down slightly to show some of his back, but not as much as some of his other silks did.

“Tony, it’s time,” Rhodes’ voice could be heard from outside the tent. Tony steeled himself and nodded, even though his friend couldn’t see it. He took one more deep breath as Pepper and Natasha stepped out ahead of him. Tony let the flap of the tent close behind him and looked out to the grounds of the clan.

It was beautiful. There were small fires burning in little, decorated circles along the ground, making a clear pathway to the dais. All of the people were dressed in their formal best and stood around, waiting patiently and eagerly. There was a quiet murmur as he stepped out, people vying to catch a glimpse of him.

He swallowed and stepped forward as soft beating drums sounded. Those who hadn’t noticed that he had stepped out turned then, watching as he stepped forward with Pepper and Natasha in front of him, Rhodes behind him as a protective barrier. 

He met with his father halfway to Steve and shared a look as he took Howard’s arm. For the first time in a long, long while, his father’s gaze looked genuinely soft. He had to look away, not wanting to be emotional on top of the nerves that he felt. He’d suffered so much growing up. A caring look on his wedding day wouldn’t change that.

When they rounded through the crowd and got closer to the dais, Tony finally caught sight of Steve. He was waiting there, along with their High Priest. The Vision, they called him. Ironically so, since he was blind, but he is said to be able to commune with the gods in exchange.

But Tony wasn’t looking at the Stark clan’s High Priest. In fact, he hardly noticed him.

Steve stood there, looking every bit leader and Alpha. He was gorgeous, wearing the formal furs of his people. The coat he wore was white, the fur lining his shoulders in such a stunning way. He barely cared or noticed as Howard let him go. He stepped up to his intended, brown eyes connecting with blue.

He stood on the step below Steve, like an Omega should during this ceremony. Steve reached out with careful hands, taking Tony’s own in them. He tugged slightly, making Tony step up onto the same step as him. Tony could hardly believe the gesture. His eyes were wide with disbelief and he felt love course through him right then and there.

There was a small gasping murmur among some. Many Omegas were watching with reverent gazes from the crowd. Tony somehow made his shaking hands still as he looked his Alpha in the eye, standing on the same ground.

Steve smiled at him softly, reassurance in his kind blue gaze. Tony smiled back, his heart light. He didn’t care if the wedding was stopped right now. He would run. He would choose this man over everything he’d ever known, in a heartbeat.

The Vision waited a moment for the crowd’s quiet talk to settle, before moving on. If he knew that Tony was on the same step as Steve, he didn’t mention it. Sacred blessings and prayers to the gods were made, all of them bowing their heads before the ceremony started.

When the usual spiel of weddings started, Tony couldn’t help but drown most of it out. He stared at Steve with almost disbelief. Disbelief that an Alpha like this could exist, and that he was marrying him.

“Do you, Anthony Edward Stark, take this Alpha as your mate, to cherish and love and serve until your dying breath, the gods as witness?” The priest’s voice came through with clarity then. There was such a quiet hush, as the whole clan watched for his answer.

Tony spoke up, not wanting to wait another moment to affirm. “I do,” he said and the relief in Steve’s eyes was obvious. He had no idea what the Alpha was expecting. Though, he supposed that the Alpha must have had worries of his own before tonight, just like Tony had in his tent.

The same was asked of Steve next, and the whole time, through the whole ceremony, Steve never let go of Tony’s hands. Steve’s thumbs brushed softly over the tops of Tony’s hands as he answered the priest.

“I do,” came the clear, Alpha tone as Steve stared into his new mate’s eyes all the while. Tony could have cried with relief, but he held it back. The ceremony was almost over, and he did not want to weep after Steve had made such a grand gesture of equality in front of both of their clans.

He knew that the traditionalists had to be glaring daggers at them, but Tony didn’t care. He was too caught up in how happy he felt in the moment. There was cheering from a large majority of the people, and when they turned to face their clans, now destined to be one, Tony couldn’t hide the smile on his face. He was surprised to see his father again looking proud, his mother sniffling a little bit at her place beside him.

Petals were thrown in their path as they walked by the people, the trail of small fires leading to the tent that had been prepared for them tonight. Suddenly, Tony was gripped with nervousness again.

The wedding night. He’d totally forgotten about this aspect. It wasn’t as if he didn’t want to be with Steve. Quite the contrary, he wanted this Alpha more than what was probably good for him. He was just nervous. He’d never been with an Alpha. He didn’t know what to expect. He was sure Steve would be careful, though.

They walked arm in arm toward the prepared tent, cheering people behind them. It quieted down the further down the lit path they got, and when they stepped into the tent, almost all noise except for the crackling fire was muted. Tony looked up at his Alpha, hoping he didn’t look too nervous.

“Well…” Tony said as the silence stretched on for a moment. That got a beautiful laugh from Steve, one that was very similar to the first Tony had heard, when he’d first met and honestly, first fallen for this amazing man. Tony smiled and ducked his head a bit to hide the blush that was no doubt on his cheeks.

He felt a warm hand on his face and it lifted his gaze back up. “Don’t be nervous, Tony. If you aren’t ready, we can wait. We barely know each other, I know it can’t be easy for you,” Steve said quietly. The sentiment was so sweet, that Tony could’ve cried for the second time that night. Would he wait? What other Alpha would allow their Omega to choose something like that?

“Wait? No…no, we’re not waiting. I…thank you for offering that, but no. I want this. I do. I don’t want there to be any doubt in people’s minds that we’re mated. And…I’ve never felt anything for another Alpha like I do for you. Even in the short time that we’ve known each other,” Tony said honestly, his brown eyes shining in the low firelight of the tent.

Steve smiled and nodded, before leaning over to press a gentle kiss to Tony’s forehead. Tony closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, feeling warmth bloom through him. He didn’t feel uncertain or scared. He trusted this man with what was about to happen.

Suddenly, the warmth of his Alpha was gone and Tony opened his eyes. He saw Steve step back further into the tent, toward the bed and furs. He started to take off pieces of his ceremonial garb. His crown, silver and beautifully simple, was lifted off blond hair by large hands. Steve set it aside and then shrugged off his white fur, folding it over a chair. He looked back at Tony and raised an eyebrow while smiling softly.

Tony realized he was just staring. He made himself move forward, sandaled feet padding along the evened floor of their dwelling. His heart was pounding by the time he got close to his new Alpha. He stood in front of him again and Steve reached out carefully as he took off Tony’s jewelry. It was not at all rushed, a quiet process that Tony could definitely get used to.

Steve’s hands came up again after Tony’s diadem joined Steve’s, but this time they tugged at a knot of his silk. The fabric loosened, unfolding from the careful placement it had been in. He felt warm fingers trail over his shoulders, brushing the silk off of olive-toned skin. Tony felt the fabric pool useless to the ground and he was finally naked in front of his new mate.

Tony heard Steve draw in a long breath as blue eyes raked over his form. “You’re so beautiful. Like the gods crafted you with special care,” Steve said in a low, reverent voice. Tony tried his best not to blush from the compliment and Steve’s intense gaze.

He stepped out of the folds of fabric with now bare feet and crawled into the warmth of the bed. The furs were soft on his skin and he couldn’t help but run his fingers over them. He watched as Steve picked up his wedding garment from the floor.

Tony smiled, amused by the Lord’s neatness. “Do you plan to fold our clothes every time we mate?” He asked lightly as he lounged back onto the bed. Steve looked over at him and smiled warmly.

“Possibly,” Steve admitted, though he was a little quicker in getting the rest of his clothing off. Tony watched, unabashed, as more smooth pale skin became bare. God, his Alpha was gorgeous. Strong shoulders, muscles that told of his power. Tony let his gaze dip lower as the last of the fabric was shed. His eyes widened a bit and his mouth fell into a small ‘o’. He didn’t have very much to compare it to, but he was pretty sure that was above average as well.

Soon, most of his thoughts were lost, as Steve finally joined him on the bed and bent over to kiss him. The Alpha’s body slotted above Tony’s, and the Omega immediately reacted, spreading his legs so Steve could fit between his thighs. Their hands wandered, as their kissing got more eager, more fervent.

Tony felt the telltale signs of his own arousal as he hardened and felt a gush of slick. He heard Steve groan into their kiss. No doubt the Alpha had smelled the slick from him. He’d heard that Alphas were especially susceptible to its scent.

“Alpha,” Tony breathed as their eager kiss broke for a moment. He raised his legs up a little more, spreading wider for his new mate, presenting on his back. That seemed to have an immediate effect on the Alpha. Steve dove down to kiss along Tony’s throat, dangerously close to his bonding gland. Tony had no problem craning his neck, inviting Steve to bite.

He felt the press of Steve against him, and then his Alpha was sliding into him. Tony gasped and went a little rigid at the new feeling. His new mate immediately stilled, looking down at the Omega to make sure he was okay. Tony took a deep breath and forced himself to relax before nodding. “It’s okay. Please, I want you,” Tony assured him, honesty burning in his brown eyes.

Steve gave him another moment still, before sliding further and further in. Tony moaned, soft and breathy as he felt the beginnings of the Alpha’s knot against him. He was so, so full. It felt amazing. He was claimed, in all the best ways, his inner Omega purring at having such an amazing mate. Tony thought he’d be disgusted with himself for such thoughts, but he wasn’t. He wanted in a way that he didn’t know was possible.

“Move. Please, Steve,” Tony begged when it became apparent that Steve was going slow, stilling more than instinct would want, just for Tony’s comfort. He felt another gush of slick and he had to bite down on his lip to keep from whimpering pathetically.

Steve groaned above him and started a slow pace, but eventually got quicker with it once he noticed that Tony was more than relaxed. Tony let himself melt, legs open and back arched for his mate. It was so incredible, nothing at all like some of the horror stories from other Omegas he’d heard about.

They moved together easily, a slowly growing crescendo, as the fire in the middle of the room burned along with them. Tony heard a low rumbling growl, and only just realized it was meant to be a warning before he felt a few more rough thrusts and an overwhelming sensation as Steve knotted him. 

Tony nearly screamed, his eyes rolled back into his head as he came just from the sensation of being stretched on that knot, feeling Steve’s seed empty into him in hot waves. Just when he thought it couldn’t get better, he felt Steve’s teeth on his bonding gland, biting, breaking the skin. If he could have come again, he would have.

His vision whited out for a moment from all the sensation, and the next thing he knew, the two of them were situated comfortably on their sides, Steve’s powerful arms wrapped protectively around him as the Alpha nuzzled against him. Tony shifted a little and gasped when the knot that connected them tugged slightly. Steve grunted and kissed Tony’s shoulder.

“Might want to be careful for the next fifteen minutes or so,” came the Alphas warm timbre. Tony hummed and settled his leg over Steve’s hip. He felt drowsy now, but he didn’t want to fall asleep. He wanted to enjoy this. He let his hands roam along muscled arms and shoulders, Steve letting out a deep, contented Alpha rumble at the contact.

“That was amazing,” Tony finally said, as they both became a little more clear-headed. Steve huffed a laugh and peered at him with kind blue eyes. Steve’s large hands ran over Tony’s back and over his hips. “And I really don’t want to fall asleep on your knot on our wedding night, but I think I might,” Tony admitted tiredly.

Steve looked even more delighted and amused at that. “Feel free to. I’ll be here in the morning. And many, many mornings after that,” Steve promised softly. Tony’s heart skipped a little at the sentiment. He closed his eyes and let himself fall into unconsciousness, his Alpha surrounding him in every way.

The morning eventually did come, and just as promised, Steve was there in the bed beside Tony when he woke. He had obviously been up for a little while. He held a leather-bound book in his hands, eyes quickly roaming the pages. Tony watched him for a moment before a yawn betrayed that he was awake. Steve looked over at him and smiled, threading a small strap of leather that was sewn into the spine between the pages to keep his place as he closed the book.

“Hello,” Tony greeted sleepily. Steve reached over and threaded his thick fingers into Tony’s soft brunet hair. Tony closed his eyes and let out a soft purr.

“Good morning,” Steve greeted him in return, looking beyond smitten. Tony still couldn’t understand for the life of him why he would be, but he wasn’t about to question it. This was the happiest he’d been in a long, long time. He hadn’t felt this free since he was a very small child. 

It was ironic, because he technically belonged to someone now, evident by the burn on his bonding mark, and yet he felt freer than he had before. He supposed Steve belonged to him too now, just as much as he belonged to the Alpha. Co-rulers. Merging two clans for their people’s future generations. It was going to be quite a feat, but Tony knew they could do it.

Getting up for the day was a slow affair. They got distracted and had another wonderful round of sex, which ended with Tony snoozing in Steve’s lap as they waited for the knot to go down. Eventually, though, they managed to crawl out of bed, wash, and dress. Clean clothes had been laid out for them the night before, and Tony slipped on a soft salmon-colored fabric, wrapping it around one shoulder. Steve donned soft leathers, trimmed with a white fur. Tony wondered what his clothes would look like, once he got to the Northern lands.

When they finally stepped out, they were greeted with many congratulations as they walked among the communal spaces. Tony was glad they hadn’t waited. The mark of their mating was clear on his neck, and he was sure both their scents were changed evidently as well. There was no doubt in the people’s minds that the union was complete, which is just as Tony wanted it.

Howard and Maria greeted them, and Tony allowed himself to hug his mother, though he largely ignored his father beyond the usual pleasantries. Plans for their departure were already underway. Many people were packing, and Tony could see that his own tent was in a state of slight disarray as Pepper and other Omegas in waiting worked to pack Tony’s things.

It seemed as if his father wanted him gone as quickly as possible, and honestly Tony wasn’t going to protest. He wanted to leave. The thought of being with Steve and his decidedly more liberal people absolutely thrilled him. And one day, this clan would be theirs too. Their word would be law, and Omegas would have rights. If Tony had any Omega children, he wouldn’t have to worry about them.

The thought of children came unbidden in his mind. He had to stop himself from lowering a hand to his stomach. It could very well be possible in the next few days, though his scent wouldn’t change for a good few weeks, even if it did stick right away. He knew his chances were much higher during a heat, but it was still possible.

He found that the thought didn’t terrify him as much as it might have before. Having Steve’s children actually seemed…nice. He’d never wanted a family, or at least, he hadn’t wanted a family with any Alpha here. Here, it would have meant the end of his inventing. His duty would be to his Alpha and to that Alpha’s pups. With Steve, it was different. He’d be able to study, invent, even if he was pregnant or carrying around an infant on his hip.

He was driven out of his thoughts by Obadiah’s voice, talking to Steve in quiet tones. He was immediately on high alert. He’d seen Obadiah’s looks, knew how he truly felt about Tony taking the throne. He walked closer to his Alpha, standing by his side. Obadiah fixed him with a sickly fake smile.

“Ah, Tony. Congratulations on your mating. I’m sure you’ll provide Lord Steven with a worthy heir for both of our clans,” he said, his tone just as sickly fake as his countenance. Steve looked offended at that; Tony could tell that’s what he was feeling by the glint in his blue eyes.

Tony fixed his eyes on Obadiah’s, not shying away, not breaking eye contact. “Oh, I’m sure the children Steve and I raise will be more than ready to bring both our clans into a new era,” he replied stonily. Obadiah sneered a bit but quickly erased the look on his face so he didn’t give himself away. Though, he’d already said enough to make himself obvious about where he stood on things.

“If you’ll excuse us, we have packing arrangements,” Tony dismissed Obadiah just like that, taking Steve’s arm and turning away from the other Alpha.

“He’s horrible. Are all Alpha’s that pig-headed here?” Steve asked with a scowl once they were out of earshot. Tony huffed a bitter laugh and nodded.

“Just about.” Not all were so bad, of course, but it was ingrained in them that Omegas weren’t worthy of the same things as Alphas. They had no other viewpoints to base off of.

Steve shook his head. “It’s terrible. I don’t understand how they could shut down an entire third of their population. Our bodies work differently, but our minds are the same.”

Tony looked at his new husband with admiration as he said this. “You have no idea how glad I am that I’ve found an Alpha who thinks like you do. The sooner we leave this place, the better.”

Steve hummed and smiled as he took Tony’s hand in his, threading their fingers together. It felt so natural. They slotted together perfectly. Tony felt love bloom in his chest. “Well, then. Let’s get to packing. If we rush, we could be on our way by week’s end.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Chapter 5! The plot is rolling now! I appreciate everyone who reads, leaves kudos, and comments!!

The packing went quickly. Throughout the few days that it took, Tony tried his best not to feel like his tribe wanted him gone. He just let himself focus on the fact that he was leaving. He’d be away from this place that tried its best to put him down at every turn. Even his own father had limited his mind, his training, and his right to be a fully-fledged heir, all because of his sub-gender.

Tony, of course, had to leave the clan with one final statement. He’d been cautious at first when Steve had asked him to ride one of their horses with him, at the front of the party. Omegas didn’t ride. If they needed to, they rode sidesaddle or they rode in wooden carts in the back. It was considered highly improper for them to ride like Betas and Alphas did, though Tony had never grasped why.

So, when he’d taken the reigns of the horse Steve offered him, and swung his leg over, earning a smattering of gasps from the onlookers, he’d just grinned. He was amused at this point, all these small-minded people realizing that there was a world outside of their stupid closed-off views. That there were people out there, whole clans, that lived by entirely different laws.

He fixed one last defiant gaze to the elders, Obadiah, the young Alpha sons, and to his father. His posture and the look in his fiercely intelligent brown eyes said it all. Read it and weep, I’m your future Lord. He could swear he saw a small, proud smile on his mother’s face.

He turned his horse and followed Steve’s people along the road, and he didn’t look back. 

The trip took a couple months. It was long, and arduous, though the whole company did everything they could to keep Tony comfortable. He shrugged them off at every turn, though. He wanted to be strong; he wanted to be a leader they could respect, not some whimpering Omega.

He would trek into the woods for logs to burn at the fire. Natasha taught him how to hold a bow, and he’d grinned ear to ear when he’d come back to camp for the first time with a kill big enough for half of the people there. Steve had looked at him with a soft, proud smile from the fire, watching as Tony dragged the boar across the leaves.

The trip got colder, too. Tony had to abandon his silks not two weeks into the trip. He used them for more important things. It had been strangely gratifying when he’d taken one of them, a soft lilac, and ripped it up so he could use it to wrap a wound Sam had gotten from his horse bucking him off. He’d caught Natasha staring at him that time, a pleased glint in her eye.

Even more gratifying still was when he took one of his kills and skinned it himself. He gave soft prayers to the gods, thanking the animal for its sacrifice, and made a fur of his own. He’d been alone then, on watch by a low-burning fire.

One thing became apparent as the weeks went on. He wasn’t pregnant. His scent was static, though it smelled more like Steve now. He knew it was probably the stress of the trip. Despite how hard Tony worked to gain Steve’s respect, he wasn’t used to this life. The time for his heat came and went. His body skipped it, too concerned for survival to bother with it.

Still, he worried. What if he was barren? He knew that this clan didn’t hold Omega’s usefulness in their ability to bear children, but it would still feel like a defeat. And it would be a drawback in keeping Obadiah and his ilk off the throne. Perhaps, if Tony truly was infertile, he could convince Steve to take in a wayward child and claim they were legitimate.

No one mentioned it, though. They were all too consumed with getting back to Rogers-controlled land. Tony pushed the thought of children aside whenever he thought of it. He couldn’t afford to worry about it yet. He needed to focus on surviving the dropping temperatures as they trekked further and further north.

A week before they arrived, Tony was curled up next to Steve on their furs. Their small portable tent was propped up around them to cut off the bite of the outside wind. Steve’s hand trailed over Tony’s side casually and then ended up splayed over Tony’s stomach. The Omega closed his eyes and took a quiet intake of breath. “I’m not pregnant,” he said quietly, knowing his husband was still awake.

Steve stilled for a moment, and then shifted in their furs. “No. I don’t imagine a trip such as this would allow for it,” he answered. “You’ve been doing wonderfully, my love. I’m so proud of how far you’ve come.” And of course, Steve would change the subject to Tony’s accomplishments. He doesn’t want Tony’s mind idling on the negative.

Tony remained silent and Steve sighed, knowing his answer didn’t quell Tony’s worry. “Tony. You’re lucky to not be pregnant now. The harshness of the trail would endanger the child.” He planted soft kisses on Tony’s shoulder, where the fur wasn’t covering the olive skin. “You are worth more to me than a tool to gain an heir.”

Tony believed him, of course. He knew that Steve was speaking honestly, and from the heart. He turned in Steve’s arms and smiled at him, feeling warm with love and reassurance.

When they finally arrived, there was a big celebration. Tony was secretly taken back by how little the numbers were in this tribe. It truly was a cause for concern, and Tony can see clearly why Steve had been so eager to merge his people with Tony’s. The people of the tribe that had stayed behind, elders, children and people of weak constitution, came up to them with smiles on their faces.

Many people reached up to Tony, bowing and looking reverent at their new Lord. He smiled at them and reached down to clasp hands in greeting as he passed on his horse. It was obvious they were a kind people, and loyal to Steve and whoever he’d chosen as a mate.

The Rogers clan was built very differently to the one of Tony’s childhood. He marveled at the stone buildings and had to stop himself from jumping off his horse to examine the structures. In the south, it was hot, so they mostly lived in tents to allow for cool breezes. They had to move a lot too, shifting to different parts of the land when their crops had made the fields useless.

Here, though, they had permanent structures. He’d heard of such things of course and knew the people of the North used them to keep out the chill. It was almost a necessity, during the winters here.

Despite the lower temperatures, summer and spring brought these lands bountiful harvests. Their soil was good; some say it’s blessed. Tony knew that his childhood clan would benefit from the food.

Tony tried his hardest to contain his excitement as they got down from their horses and put them in their freshly hayed stalls. He took the harness off of his own horse, whom he’d nicknamed Dummy, affectionately of course. He hung the tack in its rightful place and then immediately went out to explore. Steve was behind him, a knowing smile on his face as he watched his mate.

“Which one is yours?” Tony asked, looking around excitedly. He was so happy to be here, the air felt fresh and clean. He felt free in so many ways. Steve gave him a soft smile and took Tony’s hand in his.

“You mean which one is ours?” He answered by leading him to the structure. It was only slightly bigger than most. The door, a heavy cherry wood that was adorned with iron hinges, swung open with a soft creak.

The floor was padded with large furs. There was a hearth in the middle of the house, and an area to cook and lounge. Another door led to a room, full of weapons and other discarded things. Tony’s mind’s eye immediately saw the room cleaned out in preparation for a child.

There were large stone stairs tucked against the front of the building. They led up to a second floor that held two more rooms, each with their own small hearth. Steve swung open one of the doors and Tony immediately knew this was where Steve lived. Furs on the floor again, and a wooden bed that looked so soft that Tony wanted to jump in immediately.

There was a writing desk, and a bookshelf filled with tomes. Tony eyed them with interest, and Steve laughed as he led him over to the collection. “History of my people. Fairy tales. Tales from other clans. It’s a small collection. Most of the books we receive go to the public space for books,” Steve explained to him and Tony turned to look at him with wide brown eyes.

“Public space? You allow everyone?” He asked, even though he already knew the answer. Of course, he did. Steve fixed him with a soft look, and there’s some sadness to it as well. Tony knew that Steve hated the fact that his Omega had suffered such a loss of rights.

“Of course, love. You can go there anytime you wish. I can clear out one of the rooms here. You can have a study for all your inventions and books of your own.” And those were the magic words. Tony grinned and immediately went to close the door, pushing Steve back toward the bed.

The Alpha laughed as their clothes came off in pieces, and Tony swallowed up the amazing sound with a kiss as they tumbled into the furs that had been waiting for months.

Tony and the other people from Stark had an easy transition. Some did not like the cold. Pepper complained about it from time to time. They all got used to that aspect quickly though. The atmosphere here was noticeably different. They were communal, and casual, though they kept their military and survival skills sharp. They kept their minds sharp too. Tony saw children of all ages running around with books, mothers, and fathers telling them to treat the pages with care.

Tony, for his part, read every single book he could get his hands on. He’d reluctantly return a large majority of them once he’d had them for too long, but the book master had let him keep a few that were particularly helpful for his work.

He was allowed access to the forge as well, and he delighted in metalworking. He upgraded some of the military’s gear, as well as creating little cogs and pieces to work for weapons. He was allowed to flourish here, and he had a supportive Alpha along the way.

Things only got better when his heat hit. Normally, his heat infuriated Tony. He was reduced to everything he hated about his subgender. He became everything Alphas said Omegas were. Desperate, incapable of caring for themselves, hosts for making children.

This time though, his heat came with the prospect of a family. He felt the first harsh cramp and wave of want as he was on his way back from the library. He let out a shuttered gasp, and a passing villager stopped, looking at him with concern.

It was an Alpha male, and Tony nearly reared back in instinct until the man spoke up. “My Lord, your heat. We must get you to your quarters. It would not do you well to hit the brunt of it here. You can make your decision on your condition in the comfort of your house,” he said kindly. Tony felt immediately confused. His decision on his condition? What on Earth was the man talking about? Omegas didn’t have a decision. They had Alphas, especially if they were mated to one.

The man helped him back and Steve was immediately down the stairs to greet them, no doubt having smelled it. “Thank you, Thor,” Steve told the other Alpha man, who just bowed and left them in peace. Tony’s mind was whirling with confusion, and another wave of heat hit him. He groaned as the pleasure-pain sparked up his spine.

“Do you want me here, love? I can leave you be, or you can have me,” Steve said softly as he led Tony up the stairs. It wasn’t until Tony was sitting in the furs that he gave thought to question that Steve had asked.

“What? You’re my mate, I’m in heat. There isn’t any question to it,” Tony said with a frown. Steve’s helping hands stilled and shook for a moment. His blue eyes got intensely serious.

“Tony…you being in heat doesn’t waver your consent. I’m your mate, it’s true, but you can be alone. It’s every Omega’s right to refuse during their heat. It’s every Alpha’s right to refuse during their rut. You must know this,” Steve said a little desperately. When Tony just looked even more confused, Steve did all he could to rein in the anger for Tony’s childhood clan.

“I don’t understand…I do want you, Steve. Of course, I do,” Tony said softly. He hissed a little as another cramp hit him and he relaxed back in their bed. “Gods know I’ve been through enough of them on my own.”

Steve looked placated by this and climbed in after his Omega. Tony immediately reached for his Alpha, the scent of him only making his heat settle in faster. It was going to be a long few days, but Steve being near him would certainly help.

It was four days until Tony saw the light of day again. On the fourth morning, he’d woken up, sore and exhausted. Steve was slumbering beside him, obviously just as tired. Tony stretched gingerly, wincing at the pain of all his muscles. His heat-addled brain hadn’t cared that rough sex would result in consequences.

He leaned over slightly to kiss the top of Steve’s golden head before getting out of bed carefully. He went about getting a bath prepared, throwing simple clothes on to access the well behind their dwelling and brought in buckets of water. On the third bucket, Steve was awake and he frowned as he saw Tony carrying it in.

“Tony, you should have woken me. You’re in no state to be doing anything like that,” Steve admonished softly as he went to take the heavy bucket from him. Tony scoffed but let the Alpha do it. No doubt Steve would be on high alert, protective of his mate, as Alphas usually were after an Omega’s heat.

He didn’t protest as Steve readied the bath. He really was sore. He shed the casual clothes he’d half-heartedly put on just to be decent for their tribe when the water was warm and scented.

He sunk down into it with a sigh, letting his muscles relax. Steve joined him and they slowly cleaned off the smell of heat sex and let the warm water soothe their tired bodies. When the water started to cool, they were quick to get out and cover themselves with furs. It wouldn’t do to risk getting sick, though their hearth was still burning and kept the room warm.

People gave their congratulations when the royal couple reemerged. Many were giving them hopeful looks as well. Tony knew what they wanted, of course, and he wanted the same. He still had the same worry, though. Maybe he couldn’t get pregnant. Maybe he was a failure of an Omega, and these wonderful people deserved better in a Lord’s mate.

Of course, those worries all seemed silly a few weeks later. He was going to the horse stalls to feed them in the morning when the smell of horse and hay hit him hard. The smell had never bothered him at all, not in his whole life, but now…now he was quickly ducking to the side and emptying the contents of his breakfast into a feed bucket.

He groaned once he finished, wrinkling his nose in disgust. Gross. When he looked up, he saw Natasha, her green eyes glinting with mirth. “Ah. Well, then. Guess this answers the question everyone’s been wanting to know,” she told him with an easy laugh.

Tony gave her a confused look before his eyes widened in realization. “What? You think…? No, perhaps it was just bad milk.” His mind tried to reason with it. It could be so many things. He could just be sick, though he had no other flu symptoms and he felt a lot better now.

Natasha got in his space, sniffing. It might be considered rude if they weren’t so close. Tony raised an eyebrow at her as she took a step back again. “Your scent is changing. It’s slight, but take it from another Omega. I can tell. Congratulations are in order, my Lord.” She looked happy for him, the ever-serious warrior offering him a soft smile.

His hand shot down to his stomach, flattening over the expanse of it. It couldn’t be…could it? Natasha gave him a shrug. “Wait a week or so. It’ll be obvious by then.” And with that, she walked away. She did turn to call over her shoulder, “You still have to feed the horses and clean up your mess, your highness!”

Tony laughed, despite the thought of pregnancy swirling in his mind. Maybe he should tell Steve? No, he didn’t want to get the Alpha’s hope up if it was nothing. He went about his morning, cleaning up and feeding the horses.

It turned out that Natasha was right. In just a week, it was obvious. His scent was changed, and Steve put a knowing hand protectively over Tony’s stomach every night. It was nothing to celebrate quite yet. The early times were always fraught with miscarriage. One little fall or illness or something they couldn’t control could bring the joy down in a second.

But the possibility was there. It was undeniable, now. Tony was carrying Steve’s child.

Tony decided to confirm everything one night, out of the blue. An offhanded comment while they tried to sleep for the night. “We should clear out the room down the hall.” He felt Steve smile against the skin of his shoulder and he couldn’t help but smile too.

“You’re right, we should. I’ll start on it,” Steve answered, his large palm splayed over Tony’s still-flat stomach. Tony relaxed back into the Alpha’s hold, full of happiness.

He should have known it wouldn’t last.

The morning came with shouting and people in an uproar outside of their dwelling. Tony and Steve shot out of bed, dressing as quickly as they could. They both made sure to grab a sword as well, and Steve grabbed his shield that he was known to wield.

A frantic messenger, one that Tony noticed from his childhood lands, searched the crowd until he found Tony. The boy messenger was young, a Beta who had obviously traveled far, and very quickly.

“Lord Stark. It’s your parents! They’ve been slaughtered, my Lord. Obadiah refuses to recognize the land and clan as yours!” The news makes all the gathered people gasp in shock.

Tony felt grief sink into his very bones. He tried to stay upright but his knees gave out. He felt Steve kneel beside him, hands over his shoulders. Tony didn’t hear anything else, didn’t hear his mate’s soft placations.

His parents were dead. His mother was dead. 

Obadiah was more than likely the culprit. Maybe even the elders and other Alpha leaders were behind it too. The people who had watched him grow, who had raised him, taught and governed him, had betrayed his family.

He pressed a hand to his stomach, feeling dread sweep through him. This meant war. There was no other answer. Tony wouldn’t let Obadiah take Steve’s lands; he wouldn’t let Obadiah take what was theirs and use his rule to keep Omegas under his thumb. His child would not grow up like he had. He didn’t care what the child was. He would not let Obadiah’s influence touch them.

Tony took a deep breath and shakily stood, his brown eyes fierce and hardened. He could feel Steve’s gentle hands on him, steadying him through his grief. Many of the people around them looked just as grieved as Tony, tears on their cheeks. It spoke to the Omega, that people who didn’t even know his parents still felt the sadness for their Lord.

“He will not have our lands. Our people won’t be subjected to his tyranny. This is a declaration of war,” Tony said, voice surprisingly steady despite the utter anguish in his heart. There was a clamor from the people who had heard him, largely agreement.

He looked up to his Alpha, whose serious blue eyes looked right back. He nodded, seeming to be in agreement with Tony’s statement. The slaughter of Tony’s parents could not go unanswered.

“We’re with you,” Natasha spoke up, stepping closer to the ruling pair. “We will fight for you, Tony Stark.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter finally! I have recovered from post-IW emotions (as well as I can for now) and I've finally gotten around to the next part!
> 
> I have edited the tags to include the warning of minor character death.

Preparation started right away. All of Steve’s, and now Tony’s, people did all they could to help the beginning of the war efforts. Those who were not trained to fight did other tasks. Wove blankets for the soon-to-be soldiers, gathered extra canned foods to be packed for the battles.

Word spread of the Rogers clan’s intent. They sent the young brave messenger to tell Obadiah to expect war. He’d gone with a grim look on his face, knowing there was a chance the tyrannical man would strike him down just for uttering it. Tony felt extremely bad for him and kept looking to the southern horizon to see any word of him or other supporters.

Months went on, as both sides prepared, and one morning a large group of people came on horses, carriages and on foot to their clan. Tony’s heart clenched in his chest when he saw familiar faces, some people in southern clothes. Was this it? Did they come to fight?

Tony was just starting to show, his stomach rounded some and the skin of it firm. He could still cover it up though, with the large furs and some of the new pants that had been made for him. He fought off the instinct to put a hand on his belly, not wanting to give the group the knowledge if they were indeed here to attack.

But a quick look around made him realize that no one was dressed in the official ceremonial garb and that there were many children among them. Tony was glad to see the messenger among them too. He was surprised to see Brock Rumlow leading them. The alpha had power in the Stark clan, and his father was a well-known and well-respected member of the council.

Rumlow looked at them as he got down from his horse. He made his way to Tony and knelt in front of him. “My Lord. I’ve brought you the people who are loyal to you and your family, to fight and aid you in your war against Stane in every way we can,” Brock spoke solemnly.

Tony was shocked for a long moment before he reached down and touched Brock’s shoulder. “Rise,” he told the Alpha gently. “I have to confess, I did not expect you to be among my supporters,” Tony said with some trepidation in his eyes.

Brock stood and looked at the Omega with a serious gaze. “Obadiah has the clan in disarray. It isn’t only Omegas who suffer, though they suffer the worst,” he tells him gravely. Brock’s head tilts a bit, and Tony can tell that he caught his scent in the wind.

“Congratulations to you and Lord Steven,” Brock said as he looked up to the other Alpha and bowed at him as well. The Rogers clan immediately moved to help the supporters, housing them and their horses. They had space, that’s for sure. The plague that wiped out a large number of their population left houses and barns uninhabited.

“Thank you,” Tony said quietly. “It’s true then? My mother and father? They’ve been slaughtered.” He dared to hope that there would be some other version, something Brock knew that the messenger didn’t. Brock looked at him grimly and nodded.

“I’m afraid so, My Lord. Servants found them in their tent, bloodied and cold,” Brock answered. Tony shut his eyes tightly and willed himself not to sob. He had to look strong. He had to prove himself a capable ruler, to show all that had ever turned their nose up at his behavior for being an Omega; he was just as capable as any Alpha.

Tony nodded and opened his eyes again, accepting it in his heart. They were gone. Now, he had to save the lives of future generations. His and Steve’s pup that was growing inside him even now.

“We have buildings for you to stay in. Many are empty from the plague my husband’s people suffered. We’ll see to it that you’re all fed, and your horses too,” Tony said quietly before turning away to oversee the transition of his people into Steve’s childhood clan.

Steve was a heavy, protective presence beside him the whole time. “I’m so sorry, sweetheart,” Steve uttered once they were out of earshot of most. Tony sighed shakily and stopped his walking to turn and look up at his mate.

“It’s done. They’re gone. I have to focus on this, now. I have to lead our people against those responsible.” He sounded brave, his voice never gave a tremor, but inside he could feel his heart quicken. He’d never done anything like this before. He hoped that the training with Natasha would be enough. He’d kept the lessons going as scheduled, despite his condition.

Across the way, where Tony’s childhood clan was still getting settled in, Brock Rumlow watched them with a cool, calculated gaze.

“He’s pregnant,” came a quiet voice beside him. One of the few agents that had infiltrated the group that had revolted and ran for the Rogers clan. It was a large number, more than Obadiah had been expecting. Many of them good soldiers, who had found the murders vulgar and said they’d rather follow an Omega than a murderer.

They’d arranged this beforehand. If an uprising were to be had, if a group was to flee, a few select Alphas dedicated to Hydra and Obadiah would leave with them, infiltrate.

“Yes. It poses an issue. Those dedicated to the Stark family will only be fortified, in hopes that the pup is an Alpha. Or at the very least, that an Alpha will eventually be produced,” Brock answered with a frown. The man beside him gave a derisive grunt of annoyance.

“It doesn’t change our plans, though,” Brock told him, keeping his voice low so the real supporters of Stark didn’t hear. “We track their tactics, memorize the guard shifts. Then we strike. The war will be over before anyone lifts a blade.”

The man beside him scoffs. “Why don’t we just do it right off? Tonight.” Brock shook his head at the other man’s impatience. It really is too bad that many of the smarter warriors defected.

“No. It’s too soon. Guards will be on high alert tonight. They don’t know who is truly loyal. They let these people in on good faith, but they aren’t stupid. We wait. Two weeks at least, let them get complacent, gain their trust,” Brock said firmly. “We can’t afford to fail. This is our best chance to snuff out the reign of Stark.”

Later that night, Tony and Steve met with the Rogers clan council. The only two surviving members are Nicholas Fury and Maria Hill. Maria was young to be on the council board, but she was touched by the gods, had premonitions that made her wise beyond her years. It reminded Tony of the gifts the High Priest of the Stark clan had. He’d been glad to see Vision among his supporters today.

“Alexander, that rat bastard,” Nick cursed. Alexander Pierce was one of the council members from the Stark clan. He and Nick had been good friends when they were young, although no official alliance had even been written between their respective clans. Nick had been sorely disappointed when he hadn’t seen Pierce among Tony’s supporters.

Tony hadn’t been surprised. “He’s always been a supporter of my father and Obadiah’s harsher laws against Omegas. He would never follow me,” Tony told him. Nick looked sick at that thought, but let it go for now.

“We have other things to discuss,” Maria Hill spoke up, her eyes slightly glazed over as the gift the gods had given her worked. They looked at her, waiting for her to tell them what it was that she was seeing.

“The gods tell me we have conspirers in our midst, although they are being surprisingly unhelpful with specifics. We need to keep our vigilance,” she said and her eyes slowly cleared again. Tony frowned at that information.

“Some of the people claiming to follow me may not be telling the truth. It would be an easy way to win the war. Take advantage of our kind natures and have me and Steve killed in our sleep,” Tony said sourly. He thought of Rumlow. He’d been surprised to see him there, and a few other Alphas who had given him trouble growing up.

Steve hummed and nodded beside him. “We’ll need to keep an eye on all the refugees. They aren’t to be treated any differently. Guards can be placed by their homes. Those who are innocent will see it as protection. Those who are not…it will hinder them,” Steve declared. Tony nodded in agreement to his husband’s thinking.

The meeting went on, talk of how to ration out the food, what buildings needed repairs since they’d been abandoned but now they were lived in again. In the cold of winter, these types of things needed to be decided on and fixed quickly.

It was late when Steve and Tony finally went to bed. Rhodey stood personal guard outside their doors, which made the Omega feel safer. Sam and Natasha were on night rounds as well, which made it even better. Tony kept a dagger on the end table and Steve had his shield propped against the nearby wall.

They curled up together; the crackling fire and the furs keeping them warm in winter’s chill.

“There are some I suspect for being the traitorous ones. Alphas I know to be particularly old-fashioned. I do not want to make accusations outright, however. It could hurt the image I’m trying to uphold to my real supporters,” Tony said to his husband in the quiet of the night.

Steve gave a considering hum and thought this over for a long moment. “List them. Our trusted few will keep an eye on them, and never utter a word to anyone else,” Steve answered. Yes, that would work. The few they could trust to observe casually, without rumor, they would tell.

A month passed, and Tony only grew more with Steve’s child. The healers said he was healthy, as was the baby. The Omega hoped that stayed true through the ordeal. It looked very much like he’d have to fight a war while heavily pregnant. He was five months along now, and it became hard to hide the bump, even with thick furs.

Their most trusted kept an eye on Rumlow and others that Tony knew had sided with the stricter laws. They made no suspicious movements for the entire month, however, and Tony was starting to believe that he’d unfairly judged them.

That is, until one night, when the clan was silent save the guards making their rounds.

There was a quiet shifting; a creak on a floorboard of their room and Tony was up in a second. He wasn’t a deep sleeper, and he was on edge these days. He didn’t know if Obadiah would send men to kill him, even if none of his supporters from his tribe were traitors.

Steve was up in a second as well, hand going to his shield. There was a quick movement, and Tony saw Rumlow’s face in the moonlight. The Alpha had a knife in hand and he was going for Tony, going for his stomach. Tony gave a cry, to alert Rhodes, and grabbed his dagger. Luckily, Natasha’s training paid off and he fought off the first couple of blows before Steve swung out with his shield.

The two Alphas fought for what seemed like forever, Tony was afraid to step into the fray. Rumlow was swinging his knife and Steve was swinging his shield just as violently. Either one could easily hit him if he tried to interrupt.

The choice was taken from him, thankfully, when Rhodes stepped in a fired a well-placed arrow to Rumlow’s shoulder. Rumlow gave a cry of pain and sank to his knees. Steve growled at him, holding back from delivering the fatal blow that Tony could tell he wanted to take.

Tony stood shakily, knife still in hand. He looked down at Rumlow with sad but angry eyes. “I knew it. You would never follow me. Name the other Alphas that mean me harm,” Tony demanded sharply.

Rumlow chuckled darkly and spat at Tony’s feet. Tony didn’t recoil at all as he stood his ground. “You aren’t fit. Look at you, barefoot and pregnant and useless. You think you could fight a battle, or lead your people with a clear head in your condition?” Rumlow spat out.

Steve quickly backhanded the man, and Tony heard a crack of bone. Rumlow’s jaw no doubt. Tony grimaced before making a quick move, one that Natasha had taught him, throwing Rumlow’s knife across the room and pressing his own blade to the Alpha’s throat.

“Yes? You were saying how useless I am in a fight. Shall I let you repeat it while you’re choking and drowning in your own blood?” Tony seethed, pressing just a little to draw a thin line of blood.

Rumlow gave him a challenging look and Tony thought he might spit again. Steve moved quickly to bind Rumlow’s hands behind his back with a pair of handcuffs that Rhodes had produced and tossed to the Lord. Tony kept his knife where it was, nestled at Rumlow’s throat.

“Look at you,” Tony said with a mocking tone. “Useless Alpha, on his knees in front of a pregnant Omega.” He pressed the knife in harder, drawing more blood and Rumlow growled while making a choked noise.

“Tell me. Who else?” Tony demanded harshly, but Rumlow had fallen silent. Tony waited another moment before scoffing and moving away from him. “Take this filth to the prison hold. We’ll make his trial and execution public tomorrow,” Tony said to Rhodes. His old friend and guard nodded and forced him out of the house.

When they were gone, Tony let out a shaky sigh and the dagger he’d been holding so confidently fell to the floor with a clatter. Steve set his shield down and moved to him, helping him sit back down on the bed. They’d almost lost their lives tonight. Tony put a protective hand on his stomach.

“Don’t worry, my darling. Our son is strong,” Steve said quietly as if reading his mind. Tony looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. He was temporarily distracted by the panic and adrenaline in his veins.

“Son?” He asked his husband, a little upturn of his mouth indicating the beginnings of a smile. Steve smiled back at him, blue eyes glittering in the moonlight that filtered in through the windows.

“Yes. Maria told me just yesterday. I meant to tell you, but I wanted to wait for a good moment. She saw it, in a prophecy. Vision visited me later that today to relay the same information. I asked them both to wait to tell you, I wanted to make it special. A little boy with your hair and eyes,” he told Tony softly. He put his own hand over Tony’s, gentle. “See? The gods will protect us. They sent them the message to tell us so. Us and ours will make it through.”

Tony smiled even more so at the comforting words. He did not feel safe at this moment, not by any means. But word from the gods did help settle his pounding heart and churning stomach. He felt their son give a kick. “Oof,” Tony exclaimed, startled, and then he laughed. “He is ready to fight our attacker as well,” Tony told his husband with an amused tone.

Steve laughed along with his mate and sat on the bed next to the Omega before wrapping him up in his arms. He kissed his cheek and gave a tired sigh. “I will not let anything wicked happen. I’ll lay down my life before I let any harm come to the both of you.”

Tony leaned into his Alpha’s touch and just let himself enjoy the feeling of being cared for. He usually hated Steve getting overly protective, determined to protect himself, but tonight had been harrowing. It made the Alpha feel good to be protective, so he let him have it.

They did not go back to sleep that night, too wound up from the night's occurrences. Tony couldn’t sleep even if he wanted to. The baby kicked and jumped on his bladder all night after that as if he was doing a circus act in Tony’s womb. Tony could feel that this one was going to be energetic.

The morning came, sun peaking over the horizon. Tony and Steve got dressed, and wordlessly went about their morning before heading out to the main communal podium. It’s where trials were held. The Lords, council, religious figures, and a random poll of citizens would make the judgment.

The announcement was made public first thing, sounds of horns and declarations of the trial time was announced. Riders went to tell the farmers who lived on the outskirts. It was set for early afternoon, after everyone’s midday meals.

The poll of people was chosen and stood with the officials and the royal pair, slightly above the onlooking crowd. Drums were sounded as the prisoner was brought out, growling and sneering at anyone who hissed at him along the way.

Rumlow was forced into a chair and chained there, guard on both sides. He didn’t make eye contact with Tony, and that somehow pleased the Omega.

“You, Brock Rumlow, have been accused of the attempted murder of Lord Steven and Lord Anthony, which occurred the seventh of January. How do you plead?” The High Priestess presided over the trial. Wanda was her name, and she was said to have gifts from the gods as well, though hers were more physical than having visions.

Rumlow grimaced at her. She was an Omega as well, and Tony knew that High Priestess would never be granted to an Omega in the Stark clan. “I will not answer to you, whore. You are no speaker of the gods. You do not deserve your station,” he spat at her.

She didn’t recoil. She walked to him, to stand in front of him, her eyes glowing with a fierce red power that honestly startled Tony. “The gods compel you to tell the truth. You offend them with your words. How. Do. You. Plead?” She asked again. With a little flick of her wrist, a red tendril of power flashed over Rumlow’s face.

He looked terrified for a moment before he seemed to snap out of it. “Guilty!” He shouted and then looked surprised that he’d admitted such a thing. “I’m guilty of the charges,” he said this in a quieter voice. There was a collective gasp among the people.

“Traitor!” Someone shouted from the crowd and there was an angry uproar until both religious leaders held their hands up to silence them. The crowd was somehow tamed, the incensed shouts coming to a halt so they could continue.

The High Priestess looked content with this answer and stepped to the side, addressing the judges and the crowd again. “Will our witness please step forward?” She asked, her voice a little airy.

Rhodes stepped forward and gave his account. “I was guarding the front doors of the Lords’ dwelling when I heard a shout from their bedroom. I made with haste up the stairs once I’d unlocked the door. I saw him grappling with Lord Steven, knife in hand, his intent clearly to harm or kill,” Rhodes said. The people looked on angrily at this news.

Wanda nodded and allowed him to step away. She turned to Rumlow again, her gaze a fierce red again. Tony made a note not to get on her bad side, ever. “And you. Do you have a defense?” She asked lowly.

Rumlow laughed. It was a deeply unsettling sound that gave Tony some nerves. “That I do,” he chuckled darkly. Then, there was sudden movement in the crowd, uproar.

Tony looked out over the people and saw some had taken arms against others. He cursed softly and reached for his own sword at his hip. There were some in the crowd that were obviously fighting innocents. Tony quickly picked them out. His loyal people outnumbered the attackers, but the offending group was comprised of some of the most skilled warriors that Tony could remember from his tribe.

Tony saw Clint and Rhodes take up their bows and Steve pulled his shield from his back. It was an idle thought, but Tony decided that he needed a preferred weapon of his own. A staple. For now, he dealt with the sword that was in his hand.

The battle lasted for nearly half an hour. Short, in comparison to most battles in history, but it was bloody. There were many innocents slain before they captured all the attackers. It was by sheer numbers that they managed to do so. Tony grieved for all the blood that it had taken.

In total, there were ten left after the bloody battle in the courtyard, including Rumlow. They’d captured them all, dragging them up to the podium. The trial was short and sweet. Everyone had seen the acts, of course.

“Hang them!” Came a grieved cry from the crowd. Tony turned to Steve and they both nodded at each other. The council agreed, then the religious leaders. Finally, a unanimous decision from the poll of people agreed as well.

When the nooses were tied around their necks, Tony stepped out in front of them. He felt an odd sensation of glee as he realized he was the last thing they saw. A pregnant Omega, having defeated them in battle, taking his place as a leader of these people.

“Do you have any last words?” Tony asked them coldly. The executioner stood by, hand on the lever, getting ready to pull it and send all the Alphas to their grisly fates. He would wish that the gods were watching over them, except he rather hoped they weren’t.

There was an eerie silence for a long moment, the winter air whipping through the courtyard, and the angry citizens of Tony and Steve’s joined clan listened. 

“Hail Hydra,” the criminals all said in unison before the lever was pulled and they lurched to their deaths.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! I'm going to try and be good and update every weekend! I've been much better about it lately, and I want to keep it up!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always a wonderful motivator! Please, if you enjoy the story, take the time to write a little comment! It truly makes my day and it lets me see how you guys are enjoying it or if you have any suggestions!
> 
> Thank you all for reading!
> 
> (Side note, the timeline is a little messed up, I realized. I'll have to go back to other chapters and edit them. For example, Rumlow's execution should have happened in Mayish, according to my time skips. I shall fix all the discrepancies soon!)

The crowd cheered as justice was fulfilled, but the words that the Alphas had all said were still ringing in Tony’s ears as he stepped over to Steve. Some attendants took the bodies away, the angry mob of people throwing rotten fruit at and spitting on the corpses. Tony didn’t even think to stop them. He looked out to see his people still picking up their dead loved ones from the street, and decided wholeheartedly that the criminals didn’t deserve proper burials or proper treatment.

“Hydra…who or what is Hydra?” Tony asked Steve quietly, close enough that the Alpha could hear him through the chaos of the streets. They’d have to rein this in eventually, but Tony was trying to center himself, and it was good to let the people get their anger out for a little while.

Steve’s countenance darkened considerably. He looked haunted as his gaze went from their angry, grieving people, to Tony. “A clan. Well, they call themselves a clan but they don’t have any allies. They don’t even really have land. They take what they think is theirs. They contest anyone and everyone, on the basis that they think themselves fit to rule all lands, every clan,” was his answer from his husband.

Tony seemed to consider this, trepidation growing in him. He’d never heard of this group of people, and now it turns out there had been Hydra members in his own clan? Maybe for his entire lifetime? And this small group was probably only the beginning of their influence in his childhood clan.

“We have to stop this. I won’t let these people get away with ruling on my father’s land. Our land,” Tony said very seriously. “Whatever we have prepared, it has to be enough. Obadiah won’t wait any longer once this news gets to him. He’ll come in full force. And I’d rather be the one to surprise him.” Tony looked up at his husband to see if the other Lord agreed.

Steve seemed to think on this before nodding. “We’ll meet tonight with the council. For now, I think we should gain control of our people and organize a funeral for the dead,” Steve said before moving to raise his hands and calm their people down.

It took a little while, but they were finally eased. The criminal’s bodies were gone, taken to a nameless grave. Tony didn’t feel the least bit bad about it, either. The gods would never find them, they’d be lost forever, and it’s what they deserved. The innocents, however, deserved full processions.

Steve made a speech, thoughtful and heartfelt, but succinct and to the point. The Lord had a gift with words, and all the people seemed to be in awe of him. Tony felt drawn in as well. He was so glad to have found this man. For once, a decision that Howard had made for him had turned out in his favor.

The announcement for the mass funeral was made for later that day. People all paused their usual work to help for the preparations. Plots were decided upon by the families and temples. Candles were gathered and set along the walkways. The sun was just setting when the official procession started.

Tony counted thirty-two coffins. Some were too small, and he had to look away from them. Anger and grief surged in his heart as he saw the few that were so small that they were easily lifted above a grieving parent’s shoulder. Obadiah would pay for this. He and his whole faction would burn.

The two religious leaders led the ceremony. Quiet sobs filtered through the air as the caskets were lowered into the ground and the Priest and Priestess spent a time over each one. Candles flickered and somber music played, a soft flute that seemed to capture the people’s sorrow in song.

Tony went and placed a flower on each coffin. He stopped for a little longer at one of the too-small graves. He knelt in the dirt by it and tried not to cry. Just whispered a little prayer for the small soul. The parents watched him, looking absolutely devastated but grateful for Tony’s words.

He couldn’t help but put a hand on his own stomach, and he felt renewed purpose. He wouldn’t let another pup die like this. He’d burn Obadiah himself before he let harm come to another child under his rule. He stood shakily and went on to the other graves, dropped roses on caskets following his path.

Once the ceremony was over, the people left the loved ones of the victims to grieve in more privacy. Tony could barely touch his food at dinner before the council meeting. He couldn’t stop thinking of all the death, of Hydra. He eventually had to push his plate away.

Steve’s hand reached out and touched his, and Tony looked up sharply to meet his husband’s gaze. There was sadness there, a knowing look that spoke volumes. “You need to eat, my love. Starving yourself won’t fix what happened,” Steve spoke quietly. Steve’s hand went to Tony’s stomach and stroked there lovingly. Tony sniffed and looked away, not wanting to cry. His emotions were haywire, being pregnant, and this very real, heavy grief was certainly not helping.

“My mind’s eye saw our son in one of those small graves today. I couldn’t help it. I’m terrified of that coming to pass,” Tony admitted. Steve’s hand stilled for a moment, and he could tell what he’d said had hit hard. The Alpha was letting it sink in, wondering what was best to say in response.

“We won’t let it come to pass,” Steve finally decided on. “We’ll end this war quickly. No more children will die because of Hydra.” God, Tony hoped that was true. He put a grateful hand on Steve’s, where it still rested on his belly. He picked up his fork and forced himself to eat.

The council meeting took a long time. They went after dinner when most people were either still grieving or starting to get ready for bed.

“This Hydra threat needs to be dealt with, quickly,” Fury said with anger in his voice. “We can’t give them a chance to reform their plan and attack.” The eldest council member slammed his fist on the table to emphasize his point.

“They’re expecting the assassination to work. No doubt, they’re expecting word from Rumlow in a month or so,” Tony spoke up. “Obadiah underestimated us, and our people. He sent too few. Rumlow failed. No doubt his plan was to have us killed in the night, and for the Hydra men to take the clan over.” There were a large number of people that were not warriors. No doubt Obadiah considered his warriors to be superior, and that the good Stark warriors who had defected would align themselves with his cause or face death.

Steve nodded, a pensive look on his features. “So now, we must act quickly. He’s expecting his plan to work. He’s expecting news of the successful takeover, to have won the war before it even started,” Steve said.

“Then we strike now, quick and by surprise, on his ground. He won’t be expecting it,” Maria offered, looking between the other leaders. Tony hummed in agreement, considering their possible options.

“We need to gather all those willing and able to fight. We should send them through a quick training period. Two weeks, maximum.” It’s all they had time for, and it would be enough if they were striking in the night, by surprise. “Then we move for my lands,” Tony stated with decisiveness.

Steve turned toward him, a quick movement. “We? Tony, there is no way you’re joining us in battle!” Steve protested, looking immediately worried. Tony frowned at him and shifted in his seat.

“The hell I’m not,” Tony bit back, meeting Steve’s gaze, challenging. “I don’t care about my condition. Those monsters murdered my family. They murdered my people. I’m not going to just sit here while I send Alphas off to fight in my name,” Tony argued through gritted teeth.

Steve’s jaw clenched, and it was so very obvious he wanted to protest, but he didn’t for now. They shared a look that meant this conversation wasn’t over. Fury and Maria had fallen silent as they observed the disagreement but wisely didn’t offer input.

“Regardless,” Maria interrupted once a beat of silence had fallen over the two, “we need to move quickly. We’ll announce the training tomorrow morning. Put our best fighters in charge. Natasha, Sam, Rhodes,” she detailed.

Tony grunted in agreement, still peeved at Steve’s insistence that he shouldn’t fight. How could the Alpha have thought that Tony would stay here for even one second while he let others fight? 

“Those who can’t train need to gather supplies in a hurry. The blacksmiths need to work double. This is the time to act with haste. If we don’t, our numbers won’t do well against Obadiah’s organized army,” Tony contributed despite his inner anger.

The meeting went on for another hour, as they hammered out details about the quickened schedule. All would be announced tomorrow, and it would be hopefully quick work from there. Steve and Tony left the council room and headed back to their quarters. A silence hung between them until they got inside.

“Tony…” Steve started as they got to their bedroom. Tony took off the outer layers of his clothing, back turned to his Alpha. He kicked off his boots and heard the other man as he sighed in exasperation.

“Please. You know this isn’t about you being an Omega. I know you’re capable. I’ve seen it in your training with Natasha, I saw it on your journey here with me. I just…the travel isn’t easy. You know this. I worry about our son,” Steve said honestly.

Tony whirled around to face him, eyes burning with anger. “I will not stay here. I cannot. Don’t you understand?” Tony yelled, not caring if anyone heard them beyond their stone walls. It was unlikely anyway; they had a rather private plot of land.

“This entire war, the whole point of it! It’s all based on Omegas being inferior. They think I’m not fit! They think I can’t fight because I can carry children! I’d be proving their point!” Tony finished with an angry shout. Steve stared at him a moment before sighing heavily.

“No, Tony. You’d be proving them wrong, even from here. I’m leaving the clan in your hands. You will lead our people alone in my absence. I’m trusting you with the stability of our home, of what our liberated people will return to,” Steve tried to explain further, but that just got Tony angrier.

The Omega threw his hands into the air in frustration. “You’re not getting it! Even now, you have no clue how they see me! How they see all Omegas! We’re like cattle! They won’t see me staying here to lead as a positive thing.” He moved closer to Steve, seething. “They murdered my mother. They murdered children of our clan. I want to see the light flicker from Obadiah’s eyes myself. I want to be the one to do it. And it’ll be all the sweeter if I do it in my final months of carrying our son. Or perhaps with him swaddled to me.”

Steve went silent, blue eyes searching Tony’s infuriated brown. “I understand, Tony. I do. I just…I want our son safe. I’m worried about losing you, losing him. Losing both of you,” he admitted quietly. “What if you have him in the midst of battle? War is no place for a newborn.” Tony was halfway through his fifth month now. With the two weeks training and the two months travel, it was a very real possibility that Tony could have the pup in the midst of it all.

“I am fighting. You’ll have to restrain me to keep me here,” Tony said with an air of finality. He took off the rest of his clothes and slipped into something more comfortable. He wouldn’t risk a bath this late at night. Despite the May air, the nights still got a little cold. Besides, he was exhausted. And he and Steve needed different temperatures since the hot water was bad for the child. Tony missed hot baths.

Steve just sighed and didn’t offer anymore protesting. It was clear though that the Alpha wanted to keep insisting that Tony stay. But really, what could he do? Tony had made up his mind that he was going to fight. Steve would just have to do his best to keep his mate and child alive at all costs.

When morning came, the announcements were made throughout the clan, and work started immediately. Many people volunteered to fight. They had a sizeable number when it was time for the first training. Tony joined them, wanting to keep learning. Some gave him looks of admiration, some surprised. Tony didn’t really care what people thought, for once. He was going to fight, to prove that Omegas were strong and capable. He was going to kill Obadiah Stane.

Tony worked more in his workshop. He had an idea that had been prodding at his brain for a long while now, and he was even more determined to finish it. It was a mechanical suit of armor that snapped around him in a way that fit his body perfectly. Of course, he’d have to bring extra metal and his tools. His belly would grow and he’d need to make constant improvements. 

It wasn’t anything like a normal suit. It had working cogs and gears that made it automatic. He had blades that came out of the arms, which he could activate with a press of a button. This would keep him and his child safe. It was sleek, with a surprising amount of mobility. Tony knew his genius; he knew the suit was beyond what had been invented in the past.

He tried it on for the first time three days into the training period. He tested the blades and walked in it, grinning as he heard the soft whirr of mechanics. It wasn’t so loud that it would give his position away in a night raid, though. He tested his movement, raising his arms, and then practicing Natasha’s hand-to-hand combat moves.

A week into the training period, Steve found him in his workshop as he was fully suited. The Alpha’s eyes widened as he saw the invention and he walked in with some trepidation. “What in the god's names is that?” Steve asked with a soft voice, in awe of Tony’s work.

Tony felt a rush of pride to elicit such a reaction. “It’s my suit. I invented it. It’ll help keep me and the child safe.” He’d made sure to put extra thick protection around his midsection. No blade was cutting him there. He’d tested it. It all bounced away, and there were no structural weak points anywhere near his stomach.

Steve was silent for a moment, fingers running over the iron metal. “Tony, it’s amazing,” he said. Tony grinned and did a quick turn around, the sound of gears working around his body softly filling the room.

“Stand back,” Tony warned his Alpha, who wordlessly did as Tony asked, fully trusting the other man. It made something warm bloom on Tony’s heart, but he wasn’t distracted fully by the Alpha. He pressed the buttons that released his weapons, the swords sliding out quickly with a metallic sound.

Steve’s eyes widened further. “Tony! God, you’re a genius!” The Alpha exclaimed, a proud smile on his face. He suddenly felt just a little bit better about Tony being in the fight. It was evident that he was prepared, and there was obvious extra protection around his stomach.

“Yes, I know,” Tony answered him with a grin. With a few access points being triggered internally, the suit whirred and came off of him piece by piece. He set the metal pieces on his workbench and stretched.

Steve stepped up behind him, kissing his neck. “I’m sorry I ever doubted you. I was scared. I am still scared,” Steve admitted softly. Tony leaned back into his Alpha’s touch and sighed. They’d been having a bit of a fight this past week, Steve wanting him to stay behind, and Tony wanting to join the fight.

He turned in his Alpha’s arms. “I know. It’s okay. But I can take care of myself. I won’t let anything happen to our son, I promise you,” Tony said quietly in return. He kissed his Alpha, feeling relief that they’d finally made up. He hadn’t wanted to go into battle angry. It was best if they felt unified, as usual.

Tony shut down his workshop for the night and they went to bed. Tony let himself enjoy the feeling of his Alpha’s arms wrapped around him and quickly fell asleep, feeling positive about the upcoming conflict. They were going to win this; they were going to lead their people into a free world.

The two weeks came and went, and Tony grew even heavier with child. He tried his very best not to pout about his newly acquired waddle. He was six months along now, and it showed. But he didn’t stop the training. He could feel that his son was strong, that his son wanted to fight along with him. The person his son was going to be would want to fight as well.

While the fighters trained, the other people packed and prepared. By the two-week limit, everything was ready. Weapons, food, clothes, blankets. Everything they needed for the two-month journey and enough supplies for a few months of the camped-out war if it came to that. They would send some back to gather more supplies as soon as they got to their camp, in preparation for the four months that it would take.

Steve had managed to convince Tony that he should travel on a carriage or horse the whole way, at the very least. Tony had begrudgingly agreed to that much. He got on his horse and looked at his new home. He hoped to be back here before winter fully settled in, though if they won, maybe it would be smarter to be in the southern lands. The child would have a better chance at survival there.

He’d done this journey once, in the dead of winter. It was June now, spring had melted the snow and grown plentiful harvests, and now summer was slowly making an appearance. And the further they went, the warmer it would get. It was vastly different than making the trip in the winter.

The army moved on, Steve and Tony in the midst of it all. Their numbers were impressive, considering their population. Almost all able-bodied people had volunteered for the training and for the war. They’d left Fury in charge of the clan, Maria electing to come with them as well. Her premonitions would be useful during the trip and during the battle.

Tony had been right about the trail being easier this time around. They had plenty to eat, plenty to drink. The warm weather was helpful as well. They hadn’t needed to pack as many heavy furs with them since the June air was so agreeable. And it seemed every day they traveled, it only got nicer, warmer, and even a little hot sometimes in the midday sun.

It almost didn’t feel like a march toward war and Tony held out hope that their plan was working. They were going to surprise Obadiah and beat him in the dead of night. It wasn’t as honorable of a win as Tony would hope for, but the truth of the matter was that if they did try for an honorable face-to-face battle, they’d lose.

Tony would die, Steve would die, and their child would die. He’d spit in honor’s face to prevent that. Besides, Obadiah certainly had no honor. Murdering his parents in their bed. Sending his men to murder innocent children in Steve and Tony’s streets. No, this group did not deserve any graciousness.

Tony felt resolute as they marched on down the path, day after day. He did not give up his determination in the slightest. It did admittedly get harder for him to move around, though. A month into the journey, he was seven months pregnant and getting bigger still. He worked on his suit almost daily, making adjustments for his growing size.

He didn’t want to be unprepared if there was a sudden attack on their troop. He’d already had to heat and add metal to the stomach section of the suit three times now. It was worth it. He wanted to be here. People looked to him for leadership, and he couldn’t let the Omega cause be dampened by the very thing that Alphas called them unfit for.

He couldn’t let a pregnancy be the reason he couldn’t fight. He was, of course, careful to keep healthy. He didn’t walk on foot, he ate enough. The warm weather helped tremendously.

One calm night, a month into their travel, he finished a final touch on his suit and let it cool on a foldable workbench (something that he had invented). He put his hand on his stomach and sent out a silent prayer. Please, protect my child. I want a good life for him.

The gods didn’t answer him, but that didn’t mean that they hadn’t heard him. Tony knew they were watching, listening. He stood and walked to his and Steve’s tent. It was late, after dinner, and most people were finding their ways to their bedrolls.

He settled in the furs next to his husband and smiled when Steve turned and immediately enveloped him in an embrace. Steve’s hand came to rest on Tony’s stomach, and he muttered sleepily into Tony’s shoulder, “He will live long and sound.” Tony blinked and turned to look at his Alpha. It turned out the other man was fast asleep.

Tony looked at Steve’s face in awe. Had that been the gods answering him through his husband’s dream? It felt too uncannily like an answer to his prayer. Tony’s faith had never been strong. He had always been too concerned with science and logic to attend temple gatherings.

There was no doubt that they were among humanity, though. He’d seen them in the gifts given to people. It truly did amaze him, though he couldn’t help but be angry at the same time. “Why? Why protect my child and not theirs?” He asked, thinking about the tiny grave, the weeping parents. He didn’t want to be ungrateful, but he couldn’t help but feel that it was unfair. Why promise his son a long happy life, and cut another child’s life short?

There was no answer from his husband’s lips. Tony stared at his mate’s face for a long while, unable to sleep right away. Tony finally sighed and put his hand on his stomach. He turned back around, settling down for sleep.

“Thank you,” he said to the air, to the gods. He didn’t understand them, they weren’t explainable, they weren’t tangible, but he thanked them nonetheless. He knew one thing for certain. Despite their apparent blessing, he wasn’t going to rely on them. He had his suit, he had his training and he would burn anyone who tried to harm his child.

One step closer to Obadiah Stane. One step closer to avenging the small graves miles away in the north. If the gods would not do it, Tony would.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! I skipped a weekend, but I also started a new spideypool fic so...equals out in my eyes haha.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the next chapter of drama town! <3

Their plan on catching Obadiah and his army off guard seemed to be working. They got ever closer to Tony’s childhood lands, their march on the paths quiet. They got so close that they decided to set up a camp and a perimeter. It was something far more permanent that they had set up on nights previous. This took about a week to do, as they got prepared to make a possible stand if their night raid didn’t work.

This was meant to strategically hold an oncoming army if need be. They still had plenty of supplies, and they sent a few people back with a couple carts as soon as they were established. They would make the trek again so they could bring back more supplies if the war went on.

The night they planned to make their first attack, Tony was arranging his armor. He was even bigger now, but he ignored the concerned looks of the people. He wouldn’t let a pregnancy stop him from hurting those who had hurt his family. He was eight months along, and he’d had to constantly work on his armor throughout their travel.

It was more than ready for tomorrow though. He’d done a number of upgrades on it. Now he had miniaturized crossbows in the arms as well. He could shoot small arrows from internal triggers in his gauntlets.

He’d just finished getting the armor on when he heard the alert. He quickly stepped out of his tent and saw some of Obadiah’s men in the camp. They were slashing with swords from their horses, and some were trying to burn tents and food stores. Tony gritted his teeth.

He didn’t know where Steve was, but he didn’t have time to look for his husband. He stepped forward, his suit making soft whirs. He aimed his hands and started firing at the attackers.

One arrow went straight into a man’s throat. He made a noise of surprise and fell off his horse, only to be trampled by another rider. Tony raised his aim and shot again, getting one man in the eye. He screamed, and the distraction was enough for another loyal warrior of Steve and Tony’s to skewer their sword through the screaming Alpha’s heart.

He heard nearby people give a cheer and Tony grinned proudly under the mask of his armor. The battle raged, and luckily, it seemed that Obadiah’s men were outnumbered again. This had been a scouting crew. Obadiah hadn’t actually known where they’d set up camp. No doubt the Alpha traitor was just being cautious, sending guards to check the surrounding areas.

Tony saw his husband in the fray finally. Steve swung his sword while blocking another’s with his shield that he was well known for. Tony couldn’t help but allow himself a brief moment of admiration. His husband was a beautiful fighter, and none of the other soldiers stood a chance.

The skirmish lasted a couple of hours before most of Obadiah’s men were dead. They kept two alive, bound and on their knees. Steve and Tony made their way to the captured Alphas, who looked stupidly full of pride despite their loss.

Tony lifted the faceplate of his armor and he saw their looks of shock and disgust at being bested by a heavily pregnant omega. Tony just smirked at them, relishing it. “You have no idea how satisfying it is to see you in defeat like this. You had no idea we were here, did you? We’ll be able to sneak right into the clan, and your oppressive regime will be finished in a single night,” Tony said to them, venom in his voice.

They grimaced at him and refused to speak. One growled, an obvious attempt to make the Omega avoid their gaze and bow his head like they thought he should. Tony did no such thing. He maintained eye contact and growled right back at them. There was a laugh from the surrounding people and a proud smile on Steve’s face.

“You ungrateful Omega whore. How dare you act like this land is yours? You lost your right to it on your Presenting day,” the other said, spitting in his anger. Tony’s amused smile slid off his face as his emotions were replaced with anger.

He lifted one of his gauntlets and fired one of his arrows straight between the man’s eyes. The body slumped to the ground, still and inanimate. Tony turned to the other prisoner, who now had the decency to look at least a little frightened by Tony and his invention.

A question about Obadiah’s defenses was on his tongue when he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. He just managed to bite down on the whimper that wanted to come from his lips. No…please don’t let this happen now. They were so close, they just needed some information and then they could attack tonight.

He ignored the obvious contraction, determination in his gaze. “Tell me everything you know about the defenses Obadiah has planned against a possible night raid. Do so and your death will be quick. Don’t, and we’ll keep you on the knife’s edge of death all night, maybe longer.” Tony left the ultimatum in the air.

Tony could tell that the Alpha was frightened but was doing his best to hide it. He remained silent, resolute. Steve shifted and gave a sigh beside him. “Take him to a tent. We’ll make him talk,” Steve ordered sharply. Guards took the traitor away, and Tony could finally take a sharp, pained breath.

Steve’s gaze immediately went to him, worry evident on his face. He walked over to his Omega and looked him over. “Tony?” Came his concerned voice, though he kept it quiet so most of the people wouldn’t notice. “Were you injured during the battle?” That was his most likely conclusion. That Tony had been slightly injured and had been hiding the pain in front of their prisoners.

Tony gritted his teeth. “Not exactly,” he admitted, just as quiet. He was only eight months along. It wasn’t time yet. The pup was early. Perhaps not dangerously so, under normal circumstances, but they were in the midst of war. Any little deficiency could mean death.

“I’m fairly certain I just had my first contraction,” Tony said even quieter, glad that their people had moved on and had started preparing again, as well as clean up the mess of the battle. No one was really minding them now.

Steve’s eyes widened, and Tony could tell he was afraid. So was he, honestly, but he didn’t want to admit it. “I can’t let this stop me. We’re so close. We’re going to attack, tonight!” Tony said desperately. He knew he couldn’t go, not while in labor. But he was desperate not to hear that.

“Tony…” Steve said softly, eyebrows furrowed. “We’ll put it off. Obadiah still doesn’t know we’re here. We could wait a few days…” the Lord started to say, but Tony shook his head violently.

“No! Don’t you understand? This is our only chance. When his patrols don’t return tonight, he’ll be suspicious. He’ll send larger forces our way tomorrow night. It’s now or never, Steve.” Tony wouldn’t let all of their planning and training go to waste.

This child had the worst timing Tony could have ever conceived of. Steve looked serious and thought Tony’s words over for a long moment. “You’re right…but you can’t go. You stay here, have the child.” His voice broke a little. Gods above, he hoped he didn’t miss the birth. “I’ll go with a few of my trusted. We’ll slip in and make quick work of the traitors, as planned,” Steve offered.

Tony really did not like that answer, but he knew Steve was right. Heavily pregnant was one thing, but to go into the fray while in labor? That was just idiotic and he’d be risking both his and his son’s life.

He conceded, nodding with a frown. “Okay. But try to capture Obadiah alive?” He wanted to watch that man die. If he couldn’t be part of the raid itself, he wanted at least that. Steve gave him a serious look and nodded.

“I’ll try, but I can’t promise it,” he told his Omega. Tony understood of course. He winced as another sharp pain laced across his stomach. Steve moved even closer. “We have to get you to the tent,” Steve told him quickly.

Tony nodded and followed his Alpha back into the tent they’d set up. Luckily, everything had been finished before the skirmish, and the invaders hadn’t gotten to their space, so everything was intact.

Tony felt wrong about taking off the armor, but he did so. Couldn’t very well have a child in it. Steve settled him on the bed and prepared some hot water and towels. It could be a quick birth, or it could last a day. There was never any way of knowing.

“I’ll get the midwife and Bruce,” Steve told him. They’d brought a midwife and their most trusted doctor along, just in case something went wrong or the war lasted until the full nine months of Tony’s pregnancy. Of course, no one was foreseeing the child being born a whole month early.

Maybe it was just phantom contractions. His mother had told Tony about that once. She’d had them with Tony. The midwife would be able to tell. He didn’t have to wait long before they were entering the tent in frenzy, Steve right behind them.

“Okay, let’s see what we have here. It will all be fine, my Lord. You just have to remain relaxed,” the midwife said in a calm, Beta tone. It immediately brought his tensions down. Steve was a ball of nervous Alpha anxiety beside him, so the calming voices and scents of the two Betas helped quite a bit.

His breeches came off and he let the trained eyes of the midwife and doctor survey the situation. They talked in quiet tones to themselves, and Tony reached over to grab Steve’s hand. He gave his Alpha a reassuring smile. At least he hoped that how it came across, he wasn’t sure.

Steve smiled back, looking equal parts nervous and excited. “Go,” Tony told him softly. “The pup isn’t being born yet, and you have a team to assemble.” The fight couldn’t stop, not for this, not for anything.

Steve looked torn but he eventually nodded. He let Tony’s hand drop and stood. Bruce told him before he left that this was no phantom contraction. Tony was having this child, tonight. Tony felt nervousness light up anew in him. He’d been somewhat hopeful that it was just a false alarm.

Labor wasn’t anything like how it was dramatized. Tony spent long hours just staring at the walls and sighing in boredom, wishing he could be in his armor and preparing for the fight. Then, a contraction would hit, and he’d have to bite down a scream and breathe through it.

Before Steve left for battle, he came into the tent one final time. He knelt by Tony’s bedside and took his hand in his. “I’m leaving with Natasha, Clint, Sam, and Wanda,” Steve told Tony, a determined look in his eyes. Tony wished so desperately in that moment that he could go with them.

“It’s a good team. They’ll keep you safe, I’m sure of it,” Tony told him. They had a large army, but they were hopeful for the least amount of causalities possible. This highly trained team was definitely capable of infiltrating and executing the most important members under the cover of night. The numbers of their army were only a backup plan, in case their planning failed.

Steve leaned over for a soft kiss. “I pray that our son will wait for me to return before he’s born,” Steve says tenderly. Tony laughs, a little watery because he doesn’t want Steve to leave. Not now, especially.

“I don’t think he’s very good at waiting for the right moments,” Tony joked, even though there were unshed tears in his eyes. Steve smiled fondly despite his own sadness. There’s a moment of silence that passes between them, both hesitant to be apart.

“What will you name him?” Steve asked. The Alpha doesn’t even think of naming the child himself. He’s leaving it to Tony, and it just proves to Tony even more that he’s the perfect Alpha.

They hadn’t really talked about names. They’d been so preoccupied with everything else; the conversation had never really come up. Now, though, they had to decide. It was happening whether they liked it or not.

“Peter,” Tony said with purpose. He’d always liked that name, and though he’d never wanted to really have children before he met Steve, he’d always had that name in the back of his mind.

Steve smiled wider once he heard it and he nodded, not even once thinking of questioning it. “It’s perfect,” he told Tony resolutely. He turned to Tony’s stomach and kissed it gently. “Little Peter, give your mother an easy time,” he asked of the unborn child. Tony couldn’t help but smile fondly at the gesture.

Steve spent as long as he could by Tony’s side, but he eventually had to leave. He gave Tony one last soft kiss before slipping out of the tent and going to meet his team. He sent a prayer to the gods to protect his omega and his child.

Tony watched Steve leave with regret. He wasn’t sure which he wanted more, for Steve to stay here by his side, or to be able to follow him into battle. He huffed and leaned his head back. He couldn’t believe that it happened like this. All that training, all the traveling, just to stay behind on the pivotal night because apparently, his son couldn’t wait one more damn day.

“You’re at least a few hours from being ready for birth,” Bruce told him as he checked between his legs again. Tony willed the pup to wait until his father came home.

Peter didn’t wait. He was born that night, just five hours later. Tony’s screams were more than likely heard through the whole camp. He hated the fact that the prisoner probably heard him too. But he quickly put that out of his mind.

Bruce and the midwife gently talked to him, getting him through it. Tony bore down on the pain, and he wished, prayed, for Steve to come rushing in at the last moment. For the mission, and the war to have been that swift.

“He’s almost here, come on Tony,” Bruce told him with encouragement. Tony let out one last pained scream and pushed with everything he had. Then the air was filled with a newborn’s cries. Tony ignored the pain down his back and between his legs as he sat up quickly to see his son.

The midwife made quick work of the chord that attached them. Tony’s heart melted as he saw the boy’s face. He was instantly in love. Bruce swaddled him after cleaning him the best he could. He handed the boy to Tony and the omega let out a soft sob.

He had so many emotions. He loved this child, was so glad he was here. He was devastated that Steve wasn’t here to see his first-born come into the world. He was relieved that the worst of the pain was over.

He cradled the crying child in his arms and rocked him, humming and purring soothingly like a mother does. He’s a mother. It hits him hard all of a sudden, like running into a brick wall. He had a son, and he’s a mother.

“I’ll never let harm come to you, I promise,” Tony whispered with tears in his lashes. The boy curled his little fists and kept on crying. Bruce laughed with some relief as he watched the two for a moment.

“He’s got some good, strong lungs. He looks healthy to me, despite being a bit early,” Bruce reassured the omega. Tony was glad to hear it. He just wished that Steve were here.

Eventually, the baby quieted, and they got him to latch on and eat. Tony leaned back against the pillows that have him propped up and he dozed in and out. He’s grateful for the sling that the midwife had fashioned, so he didn’t have to constantly hold his arms up to keep the pup supported.

They changed his sheets and dealt with the afterbirth, which Tony wrinkled in his nose in disgust at, but honestly he’s way too tired to even care that much. Eventually, Peter ate his fill and fell asleep as well. Tony kept him in the sling at his chest and fell into a much-needed deep sleep as well.

He and the pup were both startled awake by frantic calls outside the tent. Tony went to sit up, it’s his first instinct, but he’s stopped by the weight of an infant on his chest and then the sharp pain between his thighs.

He winced and held Peter in a better embrace, so it’s not only the sling that is supporting the fragile child. His heart hammered in his chest, worried that something was wrong, that they were under attack.

He quickly thought about the best plan if someone came into his tent. He’d leave Peter on the bed and stand. There was a dagger on the table near him. 

Someone did come into the tent, and Tony almost went about his plan before he realized it’s just Bruce. He’s relieved for a moment before the doctor spoke frantically.

“Quick! Move him in here, I don’t have another medical tent set up!” Bruce called. He gave Tony a worried and apologetic glance. Tony’s heart leaped into his throat and Peter started to cry.

Tony gave a cry of his own as he saw Natasha and Sam helping Steve into the tent. There’s a horrible wound on his husband’s side, blood pooling. The Lord is unconscious and deathly pale, but Tony can see a slight rise and fall of Steve’s chest.

“No. No, no, please,” Tony begged, though he wasn’t sure who he was begging. Peter cried louder, sensing his mother’s distress. They got Steve on a cot and Natasha moved over to Tony to try and calm him down.

“My Lord, your husband has been gravely wounded. They were waiting, an ambush. We fought valiantly and took many of Obadiah’s numbers, but we had to retreat once he was injured,” Natasha told Tony lowly. She noticed the child and she gave a watery smile. “He’s beautiful,” she noted softly.

Tony can’t even thank her; his mind is swirling with grief and worry. Please, gods, don’t take his husband away. Not before he could even meet his son. He made himself move, despite hearing Bruce’s protests. He cradled Peter in his arms and shuffled to the cot they had Steve lying in.

“Tony, please. You need to stay in bed. And I need space. He’s losing blood, I need to be quick,” Bruce pleaded with him, but Tony isn’t really listening. He moves closer, next to Steve’s face. The sound of their son crying seemed to stir Steve slightly.

Steve gave a groan and cracked open his eyes. Tony gave a relieved intake of breath, though Steve being awake didn’t mean much. Bruce had no choice but to ignore Tony for now and rip open Steve’s shirt to get at the bleeding wound.

“Steve…look, your son,” Tony said softly. Steve’s eyes went soft, obviously understanding Tony’s words, but he couldn’t speak. He lifted a finger, trembling, to touch the infant’s little hand. Then, his eyes closed and his hand fell limply to his side again.

Tony started to cry in earnest. “Please, Steve. Don’t leave us. Don’t you dare do this to us,” he said with a wavered voice. “You hear me, Alpha?” Tony demanded of his husband, but Steve didn’t stir again.

“Tony…” Sam this time, looking tired and worried. “We have to let Bruce work. You have to rest, please,” the Beta begged of his Lord. Tony took a shuddering breath and let the other man lead him back to his own bed.

He sat down and rested, but he didn’t stop looking over to Bruce working frantically to save his husband’s life.

It went on for two, torturous hours.

Bruce finally finished up, washed his hands in a nearby basin that was already dyed pink with blood. He held his breath as Bruce pressed his fingers to Steve’s neck. “Thank the gods, his heart still beats,” Bruce said.

Tony let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. He rocked Peter in his arms, who had fallen asleep again out of exhaustion no doubt. Bruce wrapped Steve’s wound in a tighter bandage.

“Now we wait. I sewed up all the internal damage I could see, stopped the bleeding. It’s up to the gods now,” Bruce told the omega. “I’m in the next tent, Tony. You call for me if anything changes, with any of you,” the doctor instructed. Tony nodded, somewhat numbly.

The tent fell silent, as it was just the three of them inside. Tony heard the shifting of guards outside. He heard Sam’s voice speaking to whoever was sharing his watch with him. Good, he was probably with Clint or Natasha then. He felt safer knowing they were on watch.

Tony stood and gently set Peter down on his bed. He walked shakily over to Steve and caressed the Alpha’s sleeping face. “You better come back to us. If you don’t, I’ll bring you back to life and kill you myself, do you understand?” Tony whispered harshly, tears in his eyes again.

His husband was silent, save for the deep sounds of breathing. Tony watched the rise and fall of his mate’s chest and eventually fell to his knees. He was weak, tired, and heartbroken. 

He would have to finish leading this war on his own.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the last chapter for this part of the series! Readers, in case you didn't notice the tags, the second part of this series will be Steve/Tony/Bucky. If you're not okay with that, you can stop reading the story here!
> 
> Thanks so much for all the support I've gotten with this story! I hope you'll all continue to enjoy future updates!! :)

In the three days that followed, Steve stayed asleep. No matter how much time Tony spent by his side, the damn Alpha would not wake up. He tried putting Peter on Steve’s chest, hopeful that the feel and scent of their son would rouse him from the coma. It was of no use.

In that same time frame, Tony readied the troops for war. Obadiah knew they were here now, though he didn’t know the exact location. The element of surprise was not on their side any longer. However, they still had the numbers. According to Natasha, the small group had managed to slay many in the night and especially imperative fighters.

A guard had caught them though and had sounded an alarm. Eventually, the sheer numbers, as well as Steve getting severely injured, drove them out and forced them to retreat. It was by the small group's skill that no one had tracked them here.

This was how Tony found himself standing in front of his people, ready to attack his childhood clan. He felt nerves in his veins but he didn’t let himself dwell on them. He had a clan to lead, a war to win.

It had hurt more than anything to leave Peter in the tent with Steve. Bruce had promised he’d watch over them both, and give his life for theirs if it came to it. Tony hoped that it wouldn’t come to that.

“Today we march to attack a clan who has unjustly slaughtered our people,” Tony began, and a hush fell over the crowd that was gathered. All able to still fight looked up to him, armored and grim-faced.

“They believe themselves superior to us in every way. They want the enslavement of Omegas, and the massacre of those opposed to such unjust laws. We fight today for our loved one’s freedoms, and for our people’s safety. Today, we avenge the lives of those we’ve lost, and we put an end to their evil once and for all!” Tony spoke clearly, brown eyes fierce.

The army cheered, clanging the metal of their swords and shields. They were all ready to follow him. Tony knew that some of them wouldn’t make it back from today. Hell, he may not even make it back. But he had to; he needed to be there for his son. That was what would drive every single swing of his sword.

They marched through the paths that led to the Stark clan. Natasha, Clint, Sam, Pietro, and Wanda were all flanking him at the front. It took a good few hours to get there by walking horses and on foot, but Tony soon saw the flags of the Stark clan. The symbol had been painted over in red, a horrid skull design replacing it.

An alarm sounded, and Tony hadn’t expected to catch the clan by surprise at all. There would be no formation though. Tony didn’t care about honor. He’d burn these traitors and murderers to the ground.

“No mercy! And leave Obadiah for me!” Tony called to them as he readied one of his gauntlets. He’d fixed the armor to fit him again, despite Bruce’s protests that he should be in bed. Here he was, an omega, three days after giving birth, leading an army into war.

They rushed into the clan’s lands and the battle started. Swords and arrows flew, shields clanging. People cried out in pain and rage of combat. It was a full out battle, and Tony was right in the crossfire. His suit held up well, though. He felt multiple arrows and blades glance off the metal as he fired continuously.

It raged for an hour before Tony finally spotted him. He felt anger course through him with every fiber of his being. He shot a clear path, right up to Obadiah. Gods, he wanted to just slaughter him. But no, that would be too quick.

“Obadiah!” Tony shouted angrily over the noise of war. The old man looked up from his fight and stalled when he saw the suit barreling toward him. There was confusion on his face. Tony remembered then that Obadiah wouldn’t know about the suit, he wouldn’t know that it was Tony inside of it.

“Surrender! You’re outnumbered. Your cause will never prevail!” Tony’s voice was slightly different in the suit. It echoed in a way, as his voice bounced off the metal. It was clear that the old Alpha didn’t recognize him.

Tony retracted the faceplate, eyes glaring with a violent gaze. Obadiah’s countenance immediately went shocked, and then angry. The Alpha let out a bark of horrid laughter.

“I will never surrender to an Omega. You shouldn’t even be on this battlefield. Where is your dear husband? I do hope my blade struck true. Is that why he’s not here? Did he perish?” Obadiah sneered at him.

Tony’s blood boiled. “You. You’re the one that wounded him?” Tony raised a gauntlet, pointed it right at Obadiah’s head. It would be so easy. He should just fire now. “He’s alive, you failed. Just like your attempt at a takeover is failing now. You’re being bested by an Omega who just gave birth three days ago,” Tony said with an air of confidence, a smirk on his face.

Obadiah frowned, obviously not happy with any of that news. “You think you’re leading these people? They’re just afraid of change, of real progress. They’re afraid to make the world a better place, a balanced place,” Obadiah spat viciously.

His people listened to his instruction. Many saw the confrontation but left them be. Though, he did see Clint perched on a tree, an arrow aimed at Obadiah’s head if Tony got into any danger. Tony fired a quick shot to a weak point in the old Alpha’s armor, at the joint of his knee.

Obadiah howled in pain and sunk down in front of Tony. He let out a growl of agony and frustration. Tony leaned in a little closer. “Look around you, old man. Your plan is failing,” Tony told him with a quiet severity to his tone.

Obadiah did actually look around. And what he saw was the clan burning around them. Tony and Steve’s people vastly outnumbered Obadiah’s. With those who had defected from Obadiah’s rule, and with the losses Obadiah had suffered three nights ago, the numbers were clearly on Tony’s side.

“Surrender, and I’ll make your execution swift. Retaliate further, and you’ll be dragged to the North by your feet,” Tony said through clenched teeth. Obadiah was silent for a long moment. Tony waited, not knowing if this meant that the Alpha would give up.

“I will never surrender to you, Omega. You’ll have to kill me here, or I’ll do it myself,” Obadiah said gravely. Tony took a deep breath and aimed right between Obadiah’s eyes. There was no point in dragging this out, no point in waiting. The longer this man lived, the longer his horrid ideologies inspired what was left of Hydra’s infection of the Stark clan.

“So be it,” Tony said evenly. Then, he fired.

Obadiah’s body slumped to the ground, and the nearby Hydra men noticed. They gave an angry rallying cry and charged at Tony, but they were only met with an abundance of arrows from the tree line.

It might have been too swift. He’d hoped for a little more satisfaction from Obadiah’s death. Though, he supposed that the old Alpha dying kneeling in the dirt before an Omega Lord was plenty good enough.

The battle only raged a half-hour more. Soon, what was left of Obadiah’s followers surrendered rather than get slaughtered. They’d take them as prisoners and no doubt decide to hang them once a trial was had.

“This is what happens to traitors. To those who hate unjustifiably, to those who condone slavery to an entire third of a clan’s population,” Tony told the prisoners when all was said and done.

Tony’s armies went around, putting out all the fires and shackling those who were left. There were some innocent parties, Omegas who had been forced into imprisonment. Children and families of radicals who hadn’t been allowed to escape. Those people were brought to their field medics and taken to a carriage or cart to rest.

The prisoners looked at Tony darkly, but Tony didn’t look away from their sharp gazes. “You’ll be tried for your crimes against your rightful Lords,” Tony told the prisoners before ordering for them to be taken away. They’d be shackled to one of the carts and forced to march on foot at the pace of a horse’s walk the entire way.

There was a celebration when they arrived back at camp, and Tony allowed it easily. They could afford to have a couple days of merriment and rest before making the travel back up to the north. Tony supposed these southern lands were theirs too now.

He found that he didn’t want to stay down here, though. He liked the northern areas, where he’d made a home for himself. Where he’d been freed.

He went straight to the tent where his unconscious husband and his son were waiting. He sent a silent prayer to the gods, hoping that his husband hadn’t perished while he was gone.

What he found in the tent was so much better than he’d ever hoped for. He made a noise of happy surprise when he saw Steve sitting up, holding their son delicately.

Hot tears immediately started to roll down his cheeks as he took in the scene. It seemed like a dream, and he was shocked into silence for an instant.

He finally rushed over to them, all the while shedding his armor. He left the pieces carelessly on the ground, not caring about anything except his family at that moment. “You’re awake! Gods, I worried that I’d never see you awake again!” Tony said quickly.

Their son made a noise of protest at all the uproar, and then made a cry that no doubt meant he was hungry. The Omega took the tiny child from his husband to let the pup eat, which Peter did enthusiastically.

“Is it done? I hear a lot of celebrating outside,” Steve asked him, looking hopeful, while at the same time admiring the peaceful scene of Tony feeding their pup. Tony smiled brightly and nodded.

“It’s done. They could not overcome our numbers, with all the loss they had suffered. I…I killed Obadiah by my own hand,” Tony admitted softly. It had to be done; he knew that. And he was glad he’d been the last thing that snake had seen, but it wasn’t exactly easy on the psyche.

Steve nodded and gave him a soft look. He reached out and touched Tony’s arm. He was still weak, so he couldn’t move much. “It’s okay. It had to be done,” Steve said softly as if reading his Omega’s mind. “I’m here for you. I know that battle is traumatic.”

Tony took a shaking breath and nodded. “Yes…it wasn’t easy. But it’s over now.” He shifted Peter’s weight in his arms. “We took those who were left from Obadiah’s followers as prisoners,” he told his husband with a somber tone.

“Good. They’ll answer for their crimes in the north. The people will like to see someone punished. It will give them closure,” Steve answered.

A soft moment of silence passed between them, and Steve smiled at his Omega proudly. He finally spoke up, as he leaned back against the pillows. “I’m so proud of you, Tony. I’m grateful to have such a strong, beautiful mate. Look at our son. You brought him into this world, all the while fighting those who would harm him. You’re remarkable,” Steve praised. 

Tony smiled at the attention and admiration. He carefully held their son, who had stopped eating and fallen asleep in Tony’s arms, as newborns do. “I couldn’t have done it without you, Steve. Without our people,” Tony answered him quietly, not wanting to wake up their sleeping pup.

Steve shook his head. “You would have found a way, even without me.” Tony didn’t deny the words. He’d been resistant all his life, especially after presenting. He knew that even without Steve’s clan coming into his life, he would have done something.

“It’s done. We can relax and be free,” Tony said. He looked down at the sleeping child in his arms. “Our beautiful son is finally safe.”

They spent two days with their celebrations before packing things up and making the long, hard trek home. Luckily they had more than enough supplies to get them through it as the temperatures got colder.

Tony was fiercely protective of Peter, hardly letting the newborn away from him. He kept the newborn pressed against his chest at nearly all times. He’d put his clothes on over the bundle, and they were more than large enough, being later maternity sizes.

Peter was two months old before they returned to their lands in the north. The people cheered as they returned safely, and rejoiced further when they saw that the heir had been safely born.

The trials of the leftover prisoners were grim and swift. They all hung, with no mercy shown by Tony and Steve’s people. It was a unanimous decision from all parties.

Life went on in the north, though some of their people elected to move down to the warmer climates of the southern territories. Tony elected Rhodes as the regent leader and sent him down with those who wanted to go when the next summer came along. Rhodes was the only one he trusted to rule in his stead.

A year passed in peace. Time went on, and Steve and Tony’s people rebuilt, healed. He found himself a year later, Peter on his hip and a hand on the slight roundness of his stomach, leaning against a stone pillar of his and Steve’s house.

It had all been worth it. The sacrifices they suffered had lead to this. These were Tony’s thoughts as he watched his people move about their day. Children running happily in the streets. Omegas free and joyful, smiling as they headed to the library. 

Yes, this is what he had fought for.

************************************************************************************

There was an eerie silence in the cold dark of the room. Water dripped from a leak in the ceiling, and it created the only sound, a persistent drip, drip, drip on the cold stone floor.

“Asset.” A cold, deep voice suddenly rang between the walls.

“Ready to comply,” answered a scratchy voice. A voice that was either not usually used, or one that screamed far too much. Perhaps it was both.

“Good, you’re in working condition. Who do you work for, Soldier?” Came the cold voice of Alexander Pierce again, echoing against the stones.

There was a beat of silence, a resistance. Then, a crack of a sharp hand over the Asset’s face. “Who. Do. You. Work. For?” Pierce hissed lowly.

“Hydra,” the Asset answered brokenly.

“Good,” Pierce said as he straightened his posture. He looked down at the broken man, who was bound to a chair. Torture tools surrounded them, blood and dirt spattered on the floor.

“Do you understand your mission, Asset?” Pierce asked, blue eyes intense with a crazed determination. Another beat of silence hung in the air, but the Asset answered before Pierce could land another blow.

“Yes.”

“And what is your mission, Soldier?” Pierce asked impatiently, gritting his teeth slightly.

“My mission…my mission is to kill Steve Rogers, his Omega, and their son.”


End file.
